We're going to Hawaii?
by Vriell the Black Knight
Summary: Final FantasyDigimon. Everyone's going to Hawaii!Why?Rukato LeeJuri and some RenaGuil love later on. Rating up to T just in case.
1. A Cruise aka prelude

" Why must I always get stuck going to a photo shoot with my mom. .whenever she goes out of state? Is she just torturing me, or does she think I'll enjoy going to these places. I mean HAWAII. I won't even be able to see any of my friends for almost two months. The only other person I'll have is Sapphire, but I don't even really get along with him."

Rika was running around her room to try and get all the things she thought she would need for the two months. Yes, Rika had gotten along with her mom after the D-Reaper incident, but that didn't mean she didn't annoy the hell out of her. Rika had decided to date Ryo after the incident but found out that he tried to impress her for her looks alone. He was after all, only a teenager. She felt heartbroken that one of the few men she ever admired and, she thought, had a chance with, just dumped her on the spot. It was so embarrassing. Takato and Henry were there and he just turned around and dumped her. Rika wished that he could have been in a private spot with nobody, but in front of Henry, and TAKATO! You could just imagine what Rika did to him. She just punched him and broke his nose, yeah, broke. Henry and Takato had to hold her back while Kazu and Kenta pulled an unconscious Ryo outside. The worst part was that Ryo's parents had called the police, and Rika was put on parole (not to mention a restraining order) The only reason She didn't go to Juvie was because her mom had bribed the judge. Now she has a parole officer on her ass twenty-four seven, and not to mention Sapphire (who she didn't mind that much since she admired him((but still a pain)).). Now she was going to Hawaii with none of her friends. At least she hadn't been that close to them since the "Ryo" incident, it might have been awkward to be forced on a luxury cruise with that look. Oh, that look Takato gave Rika that day. It was a look of both disappointment and pity. _That look was heartwrentching. It looked like he was disappointed that his newly reformed Rika would result to violence as her first instinct. _

" Wait, _his_ newly reformed Rika. Where did I get that from." Rika said as she put what looked like an inappropriately placed bathing suit." Kids my age wear these. Whoever wears these probably ended up on the cover of Playboy."

" Hey, no posing for you till you're eighteen, or off parole. Whichever happens first," came a joking voice with a smile plastered on his face. Rika would usually say that a person's grin is always fake, and his was no different, but at least you could tell that he enjoyed his life. Calm and cool would probably be the two best words to describe his person, next to smart. Maybe that's why Rika enjoyed having him around so much, being able just to say his name and have a walking calculator in her reach. But like others, he was annoying at times and seemed to be somewhat of a geek, but that was to be expected from a smart person. He was probably the coolest parole officer's son in the world though." Oh well, You ready yet?"

" Course I'm not, and I'll pose if I want to." Rika tried to make a witty retort, which failed.

" Yeah, I'll be up there with you when that happens," Sapphire said, forgetting that Rika's body was perfect for a modeling career.

" My Rika won't be posing for any of those incriminating magazines you probably love to read," Rika's mom suddenly stepped in wondering if her daughter was done packing yet.

" Hey, with Rika around, I don't need any of those magazines."

_POW!_

" Ow, I guess I had that one coming, oh well. You ready yet?"

" I just happen to be," Rika said trying to look angry, but she knew Sapphire's last remark was a compliment.

" Great," Rumiko( Rika's mom) said," now we can go and enjoy this new getaway. Which reminds me Rika, there's a surprise for you on the boat."

" A surprise!" Rika tried to say surprised. She then whispered to Sapphire," I hope it's not a dress, I'd rather kill myself than put one of those on."

" I'm sorry Rika," Sapphire whispered back," but you will have to wear a dress at the numerous dances during the cruises. Should I say that you fell off the side of the boat while trying to examine the propellers?"

" There's only one person that I would put on a dress for."

" Oh, you mean Ryo. Or was it that Tekato kid, I don't remember?"

" Shut it Sapphire! I don't need to answer to you,"

" Actually, you do," Sapphire held a paper to Rika which clearly states she must answer all his questions truthfully.

" I see you're abusing your authority, that could get you arrested right?" Rika said with a triumphant look on her face.

" Come on Rika, just tell me."

" Okay, maybe there's two."

" And who are they?"

" One's Renamon,"

" Your partner right,"

" Yeah."

" And the other."

" It's..ah…it's…Ta….Takato."

" I would like to know why."

" Well, because he never saw me for my tough girl persona. He always saw me as the person who I was inside. He made me open up to the world and know that I don't even have it tough, so why act like it?"

Rumiko was currently examining the two youngsters who had entirely forgotten she was even there.

" Well, now that you're finished, CAN WE GET GOING!"

" Damn," Rika and Sapphire said simultaneously.

"OK then, to the dock."

Rika and Sapphire sweat drop simultaneously.

_AT THE DOCK_

Rika was wearing her casual wear with her Red hair with blond highlights tied in a spiky ponytail. Her full heart T-shirt was on display along with a pair of dark denim jeans. Sapphire was dressed in a simple black T-shirt and baggy black denim jeans. Rumiko was wearing a red trench coat with her silver stilettos finally making an appearance.

" Okay, so what's up with this boat, it's bigger than Guilmon's stomach!" Rika said astonished at the sheer size of the boat.

" It's not that big, but then again, I am looking at the wrong boat."

" Man, you need to get a girlfriend, before you become too much of a geek to even be in the same proximity of a woman."

" I think you're too late for that one."

" And you two will be too late for the boat if you don't hurry up"

" Ah yes, the boat."

The trio then proceeded toward the dock where their boat was currently anchored. This thing was huge, and towered over all the buildings in the vicinity. As the three reached the boarding bridge, two familiar looking figures passed by right in front of her and were gone in the blink of an eye. Rika just passed it off as her imagination and proceeded with the task at hand.

" May I see your tickets," one of the crewmen said as we boarded the ship. As commanded, Rumiko handed the tickets over and the man tore the detachable end. "Enjoy your stay at _The Strahl_ dinner & casino"

" Oh that we will," replied Rumiko as she stepped onboard. The ship was not only huge, but beautiful. The wooden deck was polished to a sheen while the railings looked as if they were made of gold. The ship's exterior was pure white, with small purple rimming around the windows. Once inside, you forget the fact that you are even on a ship. The rooms were designed with elegance and complexity in mind. Chandeliers were hung from the roof of the main hall and the stairs curved elegantly towards the new entry. The three then moved to the southern sextion of the boat where their rooms would be. Rika noticed a beautifully decorated ballroom as they entered the southern section of the ship, however her main focus was on the room.

" Ah, 345A. This is it!" Rumiko cried, both happy and relieved.

" finally we can just start relaxing and not worry about----,"

" Rika, put on that bikini I gave you, we're going to go to the pools."

" Wait WHAA….."

" You heard me!!!!!,"

So now Rika was walking down the elegant corridors in one of the least revealing outfits her mother had given her. Designer clothes isn't pretty (Unless Rika's wearing it) and not to mention gets stares from way more people than you'd think. Oh well.

As Rika rounded her last few steps towards the pools, she noticed a familiar figure in swim trunks run into her.

" Hey watch it uh….Takato!" Rika almost yelled as she proceeded to hug the goggle head.

"Yeah it's nice to see you too," Takato said into her hair. Rika noticed that she was hugging him and let go.

"So you do have a chance with boys," Sapphire called from the back, also wearing swim trunks, and a towel around his neck. Takato frowned slightly seeing that the boy had some connection with her. Sapphire came up and sensed the goggle head's discomfort," I'm her parole officer, in a way. She just trusts a guy that she could beat up easily and bend toward her will." Sapphire said, hopefully giving Takato some confidence. He then spotted the next best thing. Two girls were staring and smiling his direction, probably at Takato, but this was his chance, " excuse me, I have to work with those two lovely ladies over there. Oh, and if you find Ryo on the ship, remember to just ignore what he says. If he speaks to you, just say Takato..Takato…Takato, in your head. Bye" Sapphire proceeded to running away as fast as he could running away from what was known as "THE WRATH OF RIKA" to all of them. Rika just stood there blushing. Takato, wanting nothing more than to have Rika comfortable, changed the subject.

" Well Rika, want to go meet the others. They told me that they were going on this cruise to Hawaii, and I'm guessing it is in fact this one."

" Sure goggle head, let's go."

For some reason, Takato led her straight towards one of the three large pools.

" Why such a big pool?" Rika asked.

" Well, they asked us if we were the tamers from the D-Reaper incident and we said yes. So I'm guessing that we have this huge thing all to ourselves. Now, you might be thinking that this is an Olympic sized pool on the top of a ship. You would be right. But you could probably imagine it being blunt and abandoned with Henry doing a breaststroke in the middle. Well It's the exact opposite! The pool is huge, but there was music pumping to a degree that was definitely unsafe, but livened the place up. Not to mention there was this jungle theme to the whole place that made it seem more alive. And it wasn't Henry in the pool doing the breaststroke, it was Kenta practicing his butterfly. Henry was currently sitting on one of the chairs applying sun screen to Juri's back. Rika noticed Kazu talking to non other than Ryo. Takato grabbed her shoulder. Rika turned around a soft fury glowing in her eyes.

" WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!!!!!!……!" maybe not soft fury.

" Don't worry Rika. It's been a while. He knows that you really have no interest in him, so he's moved on. You gotta understand Rika, he just wants to be your friend again. He doesn't want any trouble.

" I won't forgive him for what he did to me."

" Please, just do it for me.'

" Okay,"

" _wow, I really wasn't expecting that. I thought I could just have her forget the whole ordeal by beating me up."_

" _Just keep rubbing her back. Pretend not to notice Rika's blush or Takato's sweat drop." _Henry thought to himself.

" Thanks. Really, now we can all just enjoy the vacation."

Ryo noticed Rika and Takato next to her. He had told Takato that he had finally moved on, and decided that his friendship with the tamers was more important than a crush he could easily have lost when another attractive girl came his way. He asked Takato to tell her that he was really sorry and wanted nothing more than to just be friends again.

" Hey Henry! I think that's enough sunscreen, don't ya think?" Henry was so busy trying to see if he could play matchmaker that he didn't even notice he was still rubbing sunscreen on Juri's back.

" Oh," Henry smiled sheepishly," sorry about that."

" Wow Henry, you need to be more concentrated on your current tasks. So in other words, don't worry about it."

" You know Juri," Henry thought aloud," you say many things that actually allude to our conversation."

" I know, it's cool isn't it."

Henry sweat dropped at this statement.

"Rika don't worry. Just sit down relax, do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Umm, now that you ask, just a soda."

" Alright, I'll get it right away."

Takato then proceeded in walking to a shack like bar to get the sodas. Ryo then came up to Rika and gave her an apologetic look.

" Ryo, just leave me alone."

" But I just wanted to tell you that even though I broke up with you, it doesn't mean that we can't be friends. I just want us all to be tamers again. I want you to be able to trust me, in case we get into any bad situations."

"Ryo, you said a lot of good things, but the only reason I'll be your friend is because Takato asked me to."

"Well, I just want you to know that I'm sorry if I hurt you, and…ya.."

" I'm back," Takato came out with a Pepsi in one hand and an orange soda in the other. He gave Ryo a nod that apparently meant _now would be a good time to leave._

"Well, guess I gotta get goin now," Ryo said rubbing the back of his head.

" Yea, be seing you around," Rika said, in a slightly cold voice.

Ryo proceeded in leaving and Takato decided it was a good time as any to sit down next to her.

"So gogglehead?" Rika started asking," why are we all here anyway.


	2. Why are We Here? And Why the Bunny Ears

A/N: Hey guys. Those of you reading. Thanks to those that reviewed, I am honored to have fans. I've never really had experience with writing so this might turn out horrible so ENJOY

Oh Yeah, I don't own Digimon

Chapter 2: Why are we here? And why the bunny ears?

" Well," Takato proceeded to explaining why he and the other Tamers were on the cruise liner," Mr. Yamaki told us that it would be a good time to rest and relax. Just be with the other Tamers and go to Hawaii. I thought it was a good idea but…it just isn't the same without Guilmon here."

" Yea, I know what you mean. I would just love to see what Renamon would be doing right now."

" Guilmon would probably be keeping her company right about now. Then when we all get in the pool, I bet you he'd push her in."

" Why'd you say that?"

" Well…," Takato found it kind of hard to explain his partner's love interests, but then again, he won't be seeing them until he gets back to the digital world so it wouldn't hurt." You see, Guilmon kind of, had a crush on Renamon. He liked the way that she always seemed so certain of things whenever the group was in great need. I think he said something about trying to loosen Renamon up after we left the digital world, but he was too preoccupied with saving the world to really think about her. I think he kind of felt sad though. Renamon seemed to care for Impmon more."

" Na. Renamon always asked me about Guilmon whenever she was with me. It started out as simple insults to the way you two tried to fight, but then she started asking weirder and weirder questions. The first was _Do you think I look pretty? Should I loose a little bit more weight? _Then the meaning was slightly more apparent. _Do you think that I have been a little too cold to Guilmon and his tamer? _The last one she said socked me even more…_Do you think Guilmon even wants to be my friend? I feel as if he's still hurting from all those things we used to say to them. _That's when I got tired and asked her, Do you have a little something for a certain red dinosaur? She turned almost as red as Guilmon when I asked. _I….uh……n..n.nno I don't. I was just wondering if he did. A one sided relationship if you must. _Yeah, but who's gonna be on the secret admirer side? I doubt it's Guilmon. _UM…….uh……I have to go."_

" Wow, I personally thought that I would never see Renamon nervous. She blushed too! Seriously though, I would have never thought that Renamon, the most beautiful digimon I know of, fall in love with Guilmon, not so handsome, childish, and created by me."

" Maybe he his mating habits are attracting Renamon."

" No Rika, digimon don't have mating instincts, at least as far as I know."

" Well, maybe it's his power, she attracted to that"

" Na, she knows what Guilmon is capable of yes, but he won't even use his powers unless I tell him too. Not to mention Guilmon just tries to use his charm to get close to people."

" Well, it seems to work with everybody else. Actually, it probably did work on Renamon. She always used to tell me how funny he is, and that she enjoyed spying on him to have a good laugh."

" I know you pride yourself on your digimon's stealth, but Guilmon could smell Renamon a mile away. Whenever I came and gave him bread, he told me that Renamon was spying on him. It wasn't a problem though. Cause he asked me flat out one day. _Do you think Renamon Likes me Takatomon?" _I thought it was kind of nice that Guilmon had a crush on the only female digimon of the group."

" If we ever see them again, we should play matchmaker and put them together."

" I guess it's a good idea."

Meanwhile, on the observation deck, a young, peppy girl was leaning over the railings with a face a dark shade of green. Next to her was a crimson clad warrior who was trying not to mind the little girl. Then a spiky haired warrior came out with two people, already drunk, that were taller then them.

" You see, that's what happens when we take these two anywhere that sells alcoholic beverages," the blond, spiky haired one said.

" IT wasn't actually a beverage," a dark haired woman was pushing with all her might," We took Yuffie to the doctor's office and they drank the alcohol used for the swabs. Why, I have no idea."

" It's a Cid/Barret thing, I don't think any of us understand."

" Oh well, at least we have two less people to worry about ruining the ball," the dark haired girl said.

" Hey Tifa?" the spiky haired warrior asked.

" Yea Cloud?" she inquired.

" What's the ball for anyway?"

" Something about a return."

" Return of what?"

" I don't know,"

Back with the tamers.

" goggle head!!" Why don't you jump in?" Rika was in the heated pool. She was still kinda cold because of the bikini that she wore. She really didn't want to be alone in the pool so she had invited Takato to jump in. He wasn't doing anything after all.

" Sure I'll come in." Takato had an evils grin that was owned and copyrighted by Rika. Takato immediately ran from his spot and leaped into the pool, right in front of Rika. He made a huge splash and covered Rika in water. He already regretted the decision.

"TAKATO!!!! What the &$& was that for!!!"

Everyone stood shocked. Rika was not the kind to cuss. Her actions spoke more than her words. It was just kind of comical and horrifying at the same time. What was done was done and there was nothing they could do about it. After the whole moment of astonishment, Rika proceeded to try to kill Takato. All was well again.

Meanwhile with a certain Red ancient.

" Wow, the ball room is decorated so elegantly but for what occasion."

Nanaki was currently examining the room that was to hold the ball. He was enjoying the way it looked, but noticed two figures standing by a corner. One of the figures was somewhat smaller and….sitting on the piano stool. The music then started, he was playing what was possibly Nanaki's favorite song, for it reminded him of his grandfather.

"Valley of the Fallen Star," he thought aloud. One of the creatures exhaled deeply.

" Aww, now Renamon can't guess which song that is.

" Don't worry Guilmon," The other figure Nanaki guessed was Renamon said," Please just finish the song."

" Yes," Nanaki was afraid he sounded too eager," please finish said beautiful song."

Nanaki moved closer to the piano and Guilmon started playing again. He was simply amazed by his talent as the dino only had three appendages to play the piano with. Renamon had closed her eyes to listen to the sheer beauty of the song that the other animal called Valley of the Fallen Star. She wished that she could put her arms around the red Dino but couldn't because of her fear. She feared that Guilmon wouldn't love her back. She feared that she would be rejected and would never be able to look at him the same way ever again. Renamon seemed oblivious to the fact that Guilmon had told her that he was going to play a song for her. She was surprised he could even play the piano. Now, the song was finished, the other animal was laying down at her feet and appeared to be humming the tune. Renamon wanted nothing more than to give Guilmon a huge hug and tell him thank you. Instead she was going to give him a reassuring hand. However when she reached out to grab his shoulder, he whipped around and her hand ended up on his cheek. She had to improvise. Renamon then touched his other cheek on brought her forehead to his.

" Thank you Guilmon, this truly is more than anyone has really done for me," She was trying her hardest not to cry. The song was very emotional.

" Ah…ah….ah don't worry about it. I can always play for my friends," Guilmon's answer came naturally to him, and seemed to be giving her a smile.

" Oh hey guys," a very unenthusiastic Terriermon had woken up from his slumber next to Guilmon," hey, what's your name?" Terriermon was apparently referring to the red….animal next to them.

" Oh, I apologize for not introducing myself. My name is Nanaki son of Seto and protector of Cosmo Canyon."

" Wow, what a title," Terriermon, with his usual wisecracks.

" Very nice to meet you. My name is Guilmon, and this is Renamon."

" Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

" Oh yes," Nanaki remembered what he came down to the ball room for," What is the purpose of this ball?"

" I'm guessing," Renamon stated," that this ball is a celebration for our return to the world. It seems that someone found a way to get us out of the digital world and we were immediately teleported to this boat. I hope our tamers are here. I'm guessing that's why there is going to be a ball, to reunite us."

" Digital world, could you explain more?" Nanaki was interested in this concept

Rumiko and Rika getting ready for the ball.

" Come on Rika, put on the dress, it's for the ball." Rumiko was trying to get Rika to put on the dress. She could just imagine the look on Renamon's face when she sees her tamer wearing a dress. The trouble was getting it on her.

" NO!!!I'm not going to put on a dress for some stupid ball!"

" Come on Rika," Sapphire came closer to Rika so he could whisper in her ear," Takato's going to be there in a tux. He's probably going to want to dance with you too."

Rika just imagined Takato in a Tuxedo. Him dancing with her, that thought made the dress look much nicer in her eyes. Rika couldn't believe that she had fallen so hard for a guy. She didn't need one, but it was nice to have one.

" You know what, I think I'll try it on."

" Great!!!"

Meanwhile, with Cloud & co.

Cloud was trying assemble his bowtie. Yuffie was still somewhat sick, but the medication helped significantly. She was wearing a simple yellow dress that fit her features perfectly. Barret was also wearing a tuxedo was helping Cid dust off his coat. The Turks were wearing their usual outfits, only change was that Reno was wearing his properly for once, and he had his hair slicked back, no goggles either. Tifa wore a dark purple dress that some might have said was too revealing, but then again, it was Tifa. She was stationed trying to tie Cloud's bowtie correctly, but he kept on struggling.

" Cloud, you got to stop squirming, but then again, you are sitting on my knee."

"Yeah Tif, it kinda hurts. Why is the mirror so small anyway."

" I don't know but we got to work with what we have."

#$$ why does all this $#$ land on me. I need to get rid of this.

"Wait, I have the perfect idea," Barret was not the one to have ideas, this was not going to be pretty.

Barret suddenly appeared with a huge vacuum cleaner and held it to Cid.

" Oh no!!!" Cid was shocked. Could Barret really be that stupid or did he have a personal vendetta against him." You're not supposed to---"

Cid was interrupted by the sudden pull and violent ripping sounds. By the end of the second, Cid was left with no sleeves. But hey, there WAS no more dust on it.

" Wow, I didn't know you liked Larry the Cable Guy," Reno felt it his place to make a wisecrack.

" Reno, it you say one more word---"

" Momentai,"

" I believe that was a word," Vincent, still clad in his Crimson cloak had finished dressing quite some time ago. He was amused by the actions of the others. Though he still wore his signature cloak, golden claw still protruding, he had a tuxedo underneath.

" I'm gonna #$#&ing kill you man," Cid then proceeded to killing Reno.

Aside from the huge dust cloud that was Cid, Reno, and Barret (just went in for fun), The rest of the group was wondering where Nanaki was

Back with Nanaki and the digimon….

" Okay, we should practice again. Renamon, you need to be a little more graceful.

" Sorry, just a little nervous."

" Don't worry," Guilmon tried to sooth here worries," you'll get it."

" Alright, one more time."

Nanaki had choreographed a small opening waltz for Guilmon and Renamon. It would be a nice introduction to the ball. Once the guests all came inside, the two will start the dance and hopefully the night will turn out great.

" That was wonderful you two," Nanaki had an accomplished look on his face and Terriermon was clapping.

" Ok, you just have to do this at the ball, then you're set."

" Thanks Nanaki," both the digimon said.

The doors opened and standing there were two very different looking figures. One was tall and had a beautiful sparkling white dress that seemed to drag on the floor, with white hair that went all the way to her waist and a pair of….bunny ears? The other figure was somewhat smaller and was wearing ceremonial armor.

" Fran, do you think it was a good idea to come this early?"

"Of course it is Vaan, we can get good seats and wait for the others."

"It's nice coming early and all, but it looks like we're the only ah---!!"

A/N: Yeah if you haven't noticed, this is a Digimon Final Fantasy crossover. I hope you still like the fic though. I just wanted more characters because they could add more humor to the aspect and cause complete mayhem with the tamers. Next one will be kind of Romantic. Tell me of couples you would like to see( from final fantasy characters of course) Hope you liked the second chapter and I can't wait to write the next one, Wedding Waltz-Duel. Peace : )


	3. Wedding Waltz Duel

A/N: Well my decisions are as follows (for Final Fantasy Characters) : Vaan/Fran (it's an interesting idea) Yuffentine (sorry Destinylegend) and Clotif( again sorry Destinylegend). Well, it you don't like the couples, just tell me. The problem will be that I actually love these couples in their own way. However you are the readers so voice your complaints and they will strike me like a bolt of lightning but be listened to. Another question for you guys to ponder over, should I have guest muses in this story?

Disclaimer: ( Man in black suit pointing gun at my head) um….gulp…I don't own Digimon, or any of the Final Fantasies.

Chapter 3: Wedding Waltz - Duel

( There is no actual wedding, just imagine the song playing )

" I believe we have ourselves a predicament." Fran was trying to find out what the two figures dancing were. They were not humes, one looked slightly like a short Viera and the other looked like a very short Bangaa. She did recognize the other red figure though." Nanaki! It's been a long time."

" Yes," he answered. "How have you been?"

" Guys, I'm sorry to ruin the reunion," Vaan had his ear against the door," but it sounds like a stampedes com--"

Vaan was correct. The door flung open, throwing Vaan to the other side of the hall. A tall dark man stood at the front with a southern, no sleeved man standing next to him

" Was up, we've come to bring da house down,"

" Um Barret," Tifa was next to Cloud, holding his arm to make sure she wouldn't fall," this is a ball, remember."

" OH uh sorry. May I introduce myself, I am Barret Wallace of Wallace oil industries, pleased to meet your acquaintance."

" The pleasure's mine," Vaan had an icepack over his eye that seemed to have popped up out of thin air," My name is Vaan, haven't really got a last name."

"And my name is Fran," She put a reassuring arm around Vaan's shoulders.

" Nice to meet you two, My name is Tifa, this is Cloud, goggle head is Cid, The one hugging the rail is Yuffie, and the one standing in the dark corner over there is Vincent. The three in the Blue suits are the Turks. Red goggle head is Reno, the one with the sunglasses is Rude, the Girl's Elena, and the Black haired one's Tseng."

" I'm sorry, I was somewhat busy with the other two. My name is Nanaki, son of seto, protector of Cosmo Canyon."

" Who are they anyway?"

" This is going to lead to a cut isn't it?"

" Yup,"

" Here it is, see you guys later,"

Meanwhile, with the Tamers.

Rika, Takato, Juri, Henry, Ryou, Kazu, Kenta, and Sapphire were all running to the ball room.

" You sure this is a good idea, I mean you are wearing high heals," Takato had to ask. They were currently running down the corridors to where Rika remembered seeing the ballroom. They turned a sharp right, Sapphire went sliding and a crash was heard….not by the tamers though.

" Finally," Rika had found the ballroom. It was beautifully decorated, and there were people talking. Only a few though. Everybody wasn't there, so she decided to walk in. Takato walked beside her. He was dressed in a tuxedo, rose in his pocket and his hair slicked back, like a regular gentleman. Takato was trying to make a formal entrance by walking beside Rika, acting as her accompaniment. Rika tripped and grabbed Takato's arm. He seemed to be ready for something like this, for he tensed as he saw Rika fall and was ready for her to slip an arm into his.

" Thanks goggle head," Rika said, picking herself up.

" No problem."

The tamers all sat down in one large table at the front, just enough seats for all of them, one left over though.

After a while, the rest of the crew came in. Everybody made conversation and started to sit down. Then the music started.

Wedding Waltz.

Renamon and Guilmon stepped out, they were in their positions. It might have seemed awkward at first to see the significant height differences, but when Rika and Takato saw them, their hearts melted. Seeing the two digimon dancing so gracefully together was a beautiful sight.

" Hey Takato?"

" Yeah,"

" DO you think they know,"

" I just have a feeling that they don't"

" Really, you think they don't know yet."

" Well, you can see. They're dancing very gracefully, but you can still feel the tenseness of the dance. They are apparently trying to dance together, without giving hints that they have a crush on each other."

"Wow, I never knew you could analyze people like that."

" Yeah, I've had experience in that field."

Nanaki suddenly came on stage.

" Come on people, get your dates and waltz."

Everyone proceeded to do exactly as Nanaki said. Tifa grabbed Cloud, who spilled his drink, and started to waltz. Tseng and Elena were dancing in the middle of the hall, Reno and Rude were dancing with two girls each. Cid and Barret were dancing with…each other, in a drunken bluster. Yuffie was currently in one of the dark corners trying to get Vincent to dance.

" Come on Vinnie."

"…"

"Everybody else is."

"…"

"You would dance with Lucrecia."

" cough."

"So you can't even dance with one of your friends?"

" One dance"

" Yay!!!"

Yuffie then proceeded to drag Vincent by his clawed hand.

The only ones not dancing were Rika and Takato. They chose to sit down and did not want to be humiliated by the other for even asking. Takato summoned up all his courage and was about to---

" Will you take my arm?" Renamon was looking at Takato in a way that said _dance with me_. So Takato followed.

"I would love to dance with you Renamon."

Guilmon then went up to Rika to ask her to dance.

" May I ask your arm?"

" Sure I'll dance with you."

The four proceeded to the dance floor where all the other ..ahem…couples were dancing. Takato was enjoying dancing with the beautiful Renamon, he could easily see why Guilmon had admired her so much. She was absolutely stunning, even more than he remembered. Her fur was shining in the light and her eyes were glinting with enjoyment. Renamon reflected her tamer perfectly. Guilmon was apparently having a good time with Rika.

Rika was dumbfounded by Guilmon. She would have thought him to be hard to touch, and cold. He wasn't any of those. Guilmon was not incredibly soft like Renamon, but he had a smooth exterior and a warm feel. It felt comfortable to hold his hands in hers and his smile possibly melted her on the spot. This was the exact same way she felt about Takato.

Guilmon then looked at Renamon and twirled Rika towards Takato. He in turn twirled Renamon in Guilmon's direction. They each fell in the other male's arms.

Suddenly a clash was heard and the growling of two bests was heard.

DUEL

Nanaki was thrown onto the stage by Griever, the legendary lion. Nanaki rose to his feet only to be hit by the bipedal lion again.

Nanaki: Why my friend?

Rinoa: Griever, why do you attack your only friend

Griever: He's taken away, all that means to me. I will not just stand by and watch

Nanaki: I apologize if I have offended you, if I have angered you, my friend.

Griever: You shall die.

Cid: I didn't know Nanaki was a soprano, that's kinda cool.

Nanaki had managed to stand and the two rivals were circling around. Nanaki crouched down ready to jump, he had another plan though. Griever saw Red's back legs start to bend, he immediately jumped to strike, and connected, but a white flash emitted from Nanaki's leg and a green light engulfed Griever. It was an Ultima spell. Griever's world went black for a second, but that second was all Red needed to get a good gnaw in. Griever threw him down like a rag doll, but Nanaki's health was more than triple that of Griever's. AVALANCHE had proven a good experience to Nanaki who had reached his limit. Red was simply bumped back on his feet and went to strike again. His plan this time was to jump, use is speed to hopefully confuse the giant beast then going for the blood shot. Red did not estimate Griever's speed though, and he countered by winding him. Griever was weakened, you could see the blood coming form his side where Nanaki had struck. Unluckily, Griever released a green energy, and his wounds started to heal. Griever readied another spell, but Red cast a reflect spell on himself before Griever could cast his black magic.

Firaga!!!!AH!!!

The Reflect spell had worked and Griever was rebounding from the sheer power of it. Nanaki then took this time to slam Griever into a wall and onto the outer dicks of the ship, it would be better if they fought alone. Whether this was a good idea was something Nanaki did not ponder. Once Griever had fully recovered from his own blast, he jumped into the air

COMET!!!!

Nanaki knew this attack, he had it equipped but never used it for fear of hurting the others. Now was not a time to loath himself but for quick action. Nanaki had to take a chance and use the comets as a ladder to get towards Griever, he really didn't want to destroy him, but it might be the only way. The barrage of comets came closer and closer, Nanaki targeted one and leapt for it. The comet provided a hard and solid surface to land on, and seemed perfect for Nanaki's jumping abilities. So he leapt from that comet to another. Nanaki had forgotten how hot the Comets were though.

" I won't let you bring harm to any of those on board." Nanaki cried out, trying to take his mind off the pain and into the fight.

" Why, you have taken away what means most to me, and for that, you must die."

" I did not take them away, they simply died in the war,"

" Did you try to protect them?"

" I was a child."

" I would have fought, and taken every life of the Gi with a proud strike."

" You would have died, but you don't deserve to now," Nanaki had reached the last comet and now preparing his own strike. An orange aura emitted from the hybrid and he shouted

COSMO MEMORY!!!

Griever was engulfed In a huge red meteor that headed his way. The attack had weakened Griever greatly, but did not kill him, as Nanaki promised.

Nanaki fell back to the ship and said under his breath," I was but a child then, I could not do anything. My father however saved all of the people of the Canyon."

" Wow!" Renamon and Guilmon were currently surprised at the amount of power that Nanaki had. Not to mention his singing voice. Neither of them noticed that Guilmon had his arms wrapped tightly around Renamon, in a protective manner. Takato was doing the same, but let go once Nanaki entered.

" Sorry about that. Please continue with the bawl. Tamers, if you have not noticed, all your digimon have returned so this should be a happy moment, the fighting should not distract you," Nanaki sweatdropped at the last statement noticing how stupid it sounded.

" Yay!! Let's all give a big hurray for our savior RED XIII." he should have guessed. Cid and Barret were both drunk out of their minds and seemed not to even notice all the strange creatures that were wandering the floor.

Sapphire was currently shaking hands with his long lost friend, Dragoondramon."

A/N: I feel bad leaving you here, but tell me if you enjoyed this. Oh yes, and tell me if you would like guest musings (other people speaking like Renamon or Guilmon) in the author's notes. The lines between Nanaki, Griever, and Rinoa might sound cheesy, but if you hear the song you would understand. If you want to hear it, it is from Final Fantasy VI and is part of the opera. It is entitled Wedding Waltz - Duel ( just go to VGmusic .com if you want to hear it without paying). Tell me how you liked the first fight scene in the story too.

Peace, love, and Rukato forever J


	4. The Moon Shines

A/N: Hey, I'm back (did you even miss me?) and ready for some more. I have to thank everyone who reviewed this story. Personally, I am sorry for making it a final fantasy crossover for those who share no interest in final fantasy, or just weren't looking for one. I didn't even plan for it to really be a FF crossover, I planned only mere references, but one thing leads to another and yeah. So I'll try to make this chapter based a little more on the Tamers, I did post this on digimon after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, or final fantasy, or the house that I live in, but that's different.

"The Moon Shines."

"My friend, how long has it been?" Sapphire pulled out the D-Ark that he always carried as a reminder.

"It has been a long time, but I am here now. We mustn't worry about the past, I forgive you."

"How could you forgive me for the terrible things that I've done?"

" The things you did were not terrible. You did not know what you were doing was wrong. The Parasimon told you that I was the enemy, and forced you against me. Because you deleted me from this planet didn't mean that I wouldn't reformat and come back. Thankfully the other Tamers defeated the parasimon before anyone else got seriously injured."

"I just wanted to say sorry again," Sapphire was looking at the floor, his usual cheerful mood almost completely gone.

"Why don't we at least go to the hall, there the mood would lighten us up." Sapphire, though his mind still lingered at the thought of deleting his only friend, knew it was stupid to keep mourning for something that had been forgiven by everyone. Thus, he put on a smile and walked in.

" Come on Red, one more," after Nanaki's heroic act, Cid challenged him to a drinking competition. The surprising part was that Beelzumon was going head to head with Nanaki at the moment. The others had passed out neatly half an hour ago.

Now if you must know, this was an all out ball. There was literally a full orchestra ( even the composer) in the floor. Yeah, not on, _in_ the floor. The floor, on its part, was made of a very smooth wood, perfect for sliding and doing all those moves that seemed to defy gravity. Not to mention a huge stereo system, Terriermon the D.J.

"Rika?" Takato was trying to make some conversation. This was apparently a short intermission to all the dancing and Takato wanted to take this chance to flirt with Rika. If this turned out rotten, he would probably go and join Red and Beelzumon with their drinking contest. Seriously, 45 minutes and they were still at it. They didn't even look drunk, then again, Beelzumon always had a weird look to him and Red was a dog-cat thing, it was hard to tell if he was drunk.

" Yeah goggle head?"

"Do you want to go out with me?' Rika's eyes shot up, her eye twitched, and she was a darker shade of red than Red and Guilmon combined.

"_Oh no, I have to either tell him or dump him now. Why did he have to ask?"_

Takato corrected himself though," I mean to the deck. It's getting pretty hot with the dancing and all."

" Sure. _Phew, I thought he was actually going to ask me out._"

So Rika and Takato walked out to the deck. It was a beautiful sight. The moon was full, millions of stars shone in the black sheet of sky.

" A the true sky…" Rika whispered under her breath .

"Yeah, this could be called the true sky. During the day, most of the view of space id covered by our atmosphere. The blue color hides the true sky for our protection against it. However, when the sun comes down, there is no reason to hide. Everything is safe and the sky is free to show its true self. Just like people. We try to hide our true selves around the people we try to make impressions on. When we are alone, or around those who have come close enough to know the true you, we announce our true beauty."

"So what I've seen of you isn't the true you?"

"If you truly look for it, you can see the stars and the moon during the brightest and cloudiest of days. The world shows its beauty upon us because it is not afraid of anyone, and thus does not give any false impressions to anyone."

"So you're saying that you've been yourself this whole time because you weren't afraid of what anyone else thought about you."

"Yup, and I'm saying that you shouldn't keep hiding your true beauty from other people. You naturally try to scare people away with an icy exterior. You're really only nice to us and other digimon, but you never even take a second look at most of your classmates. I've seen some of them to and I always ask if they're friends with you. They're more than happy to point me in your direction, but most of them always make remarks, and they still call you the ice queen."

"That's because I don't want to be friends with them! I know you're looking out for my best interests but please don't give me your pity. The last thing I need is your pity!"

"Sorry. You're right, it wasn't my place. It's just, this is the only way I can actually talk to most people without getting nervous or blanking out."

"You mean you get nervous around me goggle head," Rika wanted to change the mood somewhat quickly. She didn't want to scare away the only other guy that had really loved.

Up in the roof, Renamon and Guilmon were sitting back-to-back.

"You're kind of comfortable Renamon."

"Shhh, we don't want them to hear us. If we're caught, we'll ruin the moment," Renamon was having a little moment of her own though

"Ohh, sorry."

Meanwhile, Henry was having some trouble keeping count of how many shots Red and Beelzumon were taking.

"This isn't going to be pretty," Henry was amazed that neither of the contenders had passed out drunk.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" was all that was heard from Barret, Cid, and Cloud.

"Man, I hope they don't die from alcohol poisining."

Again, outside with Renamon and Guilmon.

"You know Renamon, Takatomon was right. The moon is beautiful."

"Hmmm, yes it is."

"You know, I've always wondered what it would be like to spend some time alone with you."

"Why do you say that?" Renamon turned away from Guilmon, blushing slightly.

"Well, I've always been with Terriermon since his Tamer is Takato's friend. Calumon always wanted to play with me, and Impmon always tried to fight me. You're the only digimon that I really haven't been able to talk to."

"You have a point. What is it that you would like to talk about."

"Well, I always wanted to know, how did you learn to fight so well?"

"I trained with Rika. She's taught me many of the things that I know. However, when it relies on brute strength, my natural digimon instincts take care of me."

"So you trained. The only training I've ever done with Takato was trying to de-digvolve from Growlmon to Guilmon again."

"I don't think a digimon like you needs training though. You see, you are a strong digimon that relies on his strength rather than trying to be swift and agile. I am not the strongest when it comes to dexterity, that is why my body was made able to shadow walk and have other stealthy capabilities."

"So there is a balance."

"excuse me."

"In one of my dreams, I saw how the digimon were all created. They were all supposed to be balanced. One could be stronger than the other, but the destruction of the weaker digimon would be justified for it is only making room in the digital world for more data. There aren't supposed to be evil digimon, just the basic 'become more powerful' instinct. We weren't meant to have human tamers, or even be able to think past the will to kill and load data. In my dream, it told me that the balance has been tipped, and the digital world has gone into chaos. And we must do with it as we will."

Renamon was awestruck. She would have never guessed that, during the time she was alive, she would hear words that should have come from a philosopher, from Guilmon. Damn, now she owed Terriermon his place as Ms. Pwetty Pants for a week. Why did she even make that bet. It was incredibly stupid. Oh well, Suzy will probably see that I cannot fit the clothes she tries to put on her and she'll be forced to sit and do something else. Wait, why was Renamon going into her own thoughts, Guilmon was right there, his scaly skin felt warm against her fur. The shiny exterior of Guilmon was also threatening to topple Renamon over. Oh no, not the look. This was it, she was going to fall. Renamon lost all control of her motor functions as she let out a "Aww," and started toppling towards the hard deck.

"So Rika, what do you think?"

"Hey guys," Vaan had come to get some help with one of the games," come with m----."

From the top of the ship to the deck was a very long fall. It took both Renamon and Guilmon around 5 seconds to land on the bottom. When they did, however, they landed right on Vaan.

"Don't worry Renamon, I got you."

"Thank you Guilmon."

" mmm mmm mmmmmm mm mmm,"

" Get up, I think he's suffocating."

"He'll live."

"Not if you stay on him."

"Oh yeah," Guilmon lifted Renamon up to see Vaan two floors down.

"Hey, you alright down there!"

"…."

"Takato shouldn't we see if he's alright?"

"Na, let's just go back to the party and pretend like nothing happened."

" Good idea," the whole gang said at once. They entered to see Red and Beelzumon still taking shots.

" Wow, I can't believe the bar hasn't run out of alcohol yet."

Henry passed by them and responded to Takato's comment," actually they did, I think they're taking shots from a bottle of disinfectant."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"I think so, it's literally pure alcohol."

"They're gonna have one heck of a hangover!"

"I hope we don't do that when we become 21."

"You never know Rika, you never know."

"Are you saying that I'm gonna be a drunk when I get older goggle head!?"

"No not at all, just….okay just hit me."

"POW."

"I did deserve that one."

"POW."

'Don't think I deserved that one, what was that fo--"

"That's for leaving me two floors down."

"So I did deserve that one. Never mind."

Beelzumon then cried," JURI!!!!" before he passed out. Red's head was slopped over the table, he was drooling. The other three now had dresses with polka dots on them, but were still passed out from all the drinking that they had done."

"The winner of the drinking competition is…"

"I bet it's gonna be Red, he stayed in the longest,"

" MARINEANGEMON!!"

"Whaaaaaa!!!!!!!"

A/N: So sorry if the chapter seems lackluster to you. I just wanted a chapter where 1: I could have romantic moments between both of the lead couples. 2: where I could put some depth into Sapphire so he wouldn't annoy people (tell me if he's an annoying OC, it would really help) 3: a closure to the ball, and 4: where there was a drinking contest between Red XIII and Beelzumon. I would again like to thank all my reviewers for..well….reviewing. Remember R+R people.

Rukato forever

Peace J


	5. The Gold Saucer: Casino and 'play area'

A/N: Welcome back to the wonderful world of the Black Knight. Okay, maybe not so wonderful, but everyone's going to Hawaii remember. Yeah, sorry if this seems awkward for you all, but the last four chapters have all been one day. Due to many constant annoyances that I might face, the rest of the days spent on the trip won't be like this. I might just make the chapters longer, I don't know. However, just try to roll with me on this fic. Final Fantasy is really on my mind now, but I'll try to keep it to a minimum.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or Final Fantasy, or a sapphire. I do own the character that happens to be named Sapphire though.

Chapter 5: The Golden Saucer casino and…ahem…"play area"

"Oh God, my head!!!" Beelzumon and Red XIII had gotten up from their comfortable spots on the ballroom floor.

"I'm am never consuming alcohol ever again!!!"

"Yeah, you say that now. Watch what happens when you start to have fun."

"Speaking of 'fun', shouldn't we try to find out where all the others are?"

"Why? The floor here is pretty comfortable. I think I'll jus--ZzzzzzzzzZzzzzzZzzzzzzz"

"Ok, I'm gonna try to find a way to get out of here. You just keep on sleeping." Red then noticed the other men sleeping and wearing polka dotted dresses.

"People here are weird."

" Ok, so Renamon," Takato found it kind of awkward that Renamon was walking with him."

"Yes Takato, I do believe that is my name."

"Haha very funny, wait, you told a joke with no meaning behind it, it's a miracle. Or a curse. Oh no, don't tell me the world is coming to an end so soon, I don't wanna die," Yes, this was Takato's way of responding to an insult, the only problem is that he forgot who he was talking to."

"Ah yes, the world has come to an end. The Neon Genesis will begin with you and Rika."

Now that one, Takato really wasn't expecting. He could just imagine having to start human civilization over again with Rika. He could just imagine.

Takato: Rika, I know it's weird but we have to recreate the human population.

Rika: Well the human population and this world could die for all I care. I am not going to procreate with a goggle head.

Takato: Rika, it isn't like we have a choice.

Rika: Well, God should have chosen someone else like Juri to be Eve.

Takato: ugh!!!! I sacrificed a rib for you and this is the thanks I get.

So Takato was done daydreaming and he was now willing to pay attention to Renamon.

"So Renamon, what was it you wanted to speak to me about."

"Well, I wanted to know about Guilmon."

"What did you want to know about him."

"I just want to know things about him. He surprised me yesterday with his theory on digimon life."

"Oh, yeah. He might act like me but he has his moments. I mean, he didn't ask if I had any bread yesterday which strikes me kind of odd. I think he's starting to mature. Personally, I think it's because of you."

"Because of me, really!" Renamon blushed, slightly. It was not like her to act like this. Every once in a while though, she would forget about her reputation as the stealthy kitsune and wander off to think about this weird concept Guilmon told her was love. Yeah, Guilmon told HER. Not the other way around. It's not that Renamon started feeling ahem 'girly', it's just that this is a completely new concept to her. She knew friendship, and love wasn't so much different. Then again, at times, it always seemed more. However, Renamon had seen some magazines that Rumiko had posed for, the only other thing they talked about was how 'hot' famous models and actors were. It disgusted her to think that people became infatuated with men. Most human women dress in skirts that are no longer than a 8inches and seem to think that the only way they will be accepted in life is by looking nice for all the 'hot' looking guys. In Rika and Renamon's opinion, you should dress how you want to. You wouldn't be outcast from society really. If you are, then you know how screwed up society is nowadays. Oh well. How did we get on this subject. (sorry if I offended anyone saying this, but at least you know my thoughts on things. I go to a private school and experience these things!).

"Renamon, have you been thinking of how society is degrading women again?"

"Oh sorry, did you say something?"

"Na, you actually said everything out loud, and Vriell is probably gonna get hatemail for it. But what's said is said."

"Oh, so may I ask another question concerning Guilmon,"

"shoot."

" How is it that Guilmon is so strong, yet childish."

"Well, you see. When I created Guilmon, I was thinking of having a digimon that would stay young forever. In order to balance it out, I wanted him to be powerful and obedient. He had to be obedient because I wanted him as a friend that wouldn't go away, like my other friends I had before you guys."

"I remember I used to loath him because he was immune to most of my attacks, but I matured along with Rika, and began to get closer to the little red Dino. Oh, one more question."

"Yeah?"

"Is he good in bed?" 

"How should I kno---wait WHAAAA!!!!!!????" O.o

Renamon had Rika's owned and copyrighted smirk on he face. Seriously, Rika is going to file a lawsuit on somebody if they didn't stop using her smirk.

"I'll see you later….loverboy,"

Ugh, Renamon was starting to act like Rika more and more. Maybe that's why he felt somewhat attached to her. She was a digimon, and her heart definitely belongs to Guilmon, but Renamon is a symbol for what Rika is. A mirror reflection if you will. Oh well.

Rumiko was currently placing a quarter into one of the slot machines.

"Oh this should be wonderful!!! I hope I don't lose all my money!!!"

"Hey will you keep it down!! Tryin' to get rid o' a hangover here!!!" Yeah, Beelzumon wasn't the happiest guy at the casino. What made it worse was that and Irish mechanical cat was trying to take his fortune, and it was really starting to piss him off.

"Alright, alright, take my damn fortune."

"As you wish my lad," Cait Sith, said miniature robotic Irish cat, did a little dance. However, after about three seconds, the little dace dance turned into a full out hustle. You would have been amazed at the moves this little thing had. He would have put John Travolta to shame. Disco lights were flaring everywhere, a disco ball popped out of the ceiling, and the gamblers turned into his backup dancers. After about two minutes of this, the song finished. Everyone and everything went back to its normal positions and Cait Sith read the fortune.

" _You Will Wear A Hula Skirt in the very near Future._" Cait Sith looked up and noticed that nobody was there.

"Aw Crap."

Scene turns to Rika in ahem 'play area'

"Why am I freaked out by this."

Ok. There must be some mistranslation in the sign. Because, the ahem 'play area' seems to be a nightclub. Don't think so…there was a BAR. No virgin drinks in this area. She had asked for a soda, and got a mix of Patron (Mexican Tequila) and Squirt (a lemon lime soft drink). She did not know why all the kids were sent here, but then again, with a choice called 'good night juice' maybe there was a reason. That could also be the reason why all the kids, even the young ones, were asleep. If you were thinking of napping time in Kindergarten, you'd be dead wrong. The kids were all piled in a huge pyramid, one on top of the other. Amidst all of them, you could see three polka dot dresses who were apparently Cloud, Cid, and Barret. It appears that they actually drank more alcohol, trying to get rid of the hangover. Isn't that ironic. What made the scene more disturbing was the fact that Terriermon and Guilmon were also in the pile, with Beelzumon (who had recently appeared) on top of the whole pyramid. Rika also noticed Renamon sitting and drinking what looked like a Cosmopolitan. So all in all, she was bored.

"Where's goggle head when you need him?"

"I'm right here!"

Rika jumped a little. Takato mentally congratulated himself for scaring her.

"So why did you call."

"Oh, I was just getting bored so I wanted someone that wasn't drunk out of their minds to talk to."

"Well, why don't we just go take a walk around. This place isn't all that bad."

"You'd be surprised."

Meanwhile, on another side of the Golden Saucer Casino and….ahem…"play area"

"Wow Sapphire, this whole place reeks of alcohol and oil. The latter I have no idea why though."

"Well, things have become different in a world like this. Not to mention the fact that most people drink alcohol to sooth their worries. Usually it just brings them out, full blast, but sometimes, they go to sleep and don't even remember how they got home. Take Cloud and co. for example."

Sapphire and Dragoondramon were taking a stroll down the mystical land that is know as the Golden Saucer "Wonder Square" Ooooo. When they say "wonder" it seems that they mean, video arcade. This place was just getting weirder by the second. Why did they have a "play area" when there was "Wonder Square"? Well, it's just the twisted way of things here. Seriously, they were selling alcohol to minors just to get them to sleep.

"I just wish things could go back to normal. You and I both traveling along, finding and deleting any bio-emerged digimon."

"Well, unluckily, the bio-emergences stopped after the parisamon incident, so there are no digimon to fight."

"I could just hang around your house then, you seem like you need more friends."

"Aye, the only other friend I have is Rika. She apparently thinks taunting me is fun, but I know she would trust me with her life if a time comes."

A/N: Again, not a good place to really leave off. However I just want to finish this chapter and hopefully get some more reviews. Seriously, all of you guys that reviewed warmed my hearts. Oh yeah, I just want to apologize ahead of time if the statement on my opinion of the way society somewhat forces women to dress and act certain ways. It was just meant to imply that Renamon was not really dreaming about Guilmon, but trying to discover this emotion that he felt with him. I also want to apologize if the Neon Genesis thing offended anyone, it was meant for comedic purposes only. Stay tuned for the next chapter (I won't have any weird messages in this one. Just complete chaos) Takato and Rika's date!?


	6. Rika and Takato's Date?

A/N: Welcome back to the world of the Black Knight. So far, I've gotten really good reviews for this story and I want to try my best to keep this story from the gutter, so there will be even more chaos. However this chapter is more romantic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon: digital monsters. I own a T.V. in which I watch the series.

Chapter 6: Takato and Rika's Date!?

It was a beautiful summer day in Shinjuku park. Kids were playing and the older group was admiring the child population and wondering how horrible it would be without them. However.

THIS STORY IS NOT IN SHINJUKU PARK PEOPLE!!!!!!

Rika and Takato decided to take a walk around the Golden Saucer: Casino and …ahem…"Play Area."

"So Takato, what do you and Guilmon usually do on a day like this?"

"Well, sometimes we just play in the park with the other Tamers. Guilmon still loves to play tag."

"So he does ey," Rika just imagined Gallantmon playing tag with Megagargomon and Justimon.

"Yeah. Kind of funny but nice at the same time. He hasn't really changed that much, except for his moments of wisdom of course."

"Words of wisdom? From Guilmon?"

"Yeah, Renamon came to me and said that he had told her his theory on digimon life the other day."

"Hmm, Guilmon a philosopher. I could just imagine."

"Me too.."

Possible Guilmon sayings:

"As long as there is bread, there is life."

"If there is such a thing as love, it must be related to bread."

"I am the smartest person in the world it I just say that the only thing I truly know how to do is make bread."

End Guilmon's sayings.

"However, do you think Guilmon knows that Renamon loves him yet."

"Well," Rika was pondering her answer," I don't think so. He was drunk in the…ahem…"play area"

"Wow, why was Guilmon so depressed?"

"I don't know if he was depressed, or if Terriermon had talked him into it."

"Maybe a little bit of both."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Unbeknownst to the Rika, she was starting to inch closer and closer to Takato. They both walked around the Golden Saucer, their first stop of course, wonder square. The two were looking at the various games that lingered throughout the wondrous place. The ironic thing was that it was completely empty, except for Cloud who had recovered from the alcohol and was wearing a navy blue dress shirt with black jeans. He was beating the heck out of a motorcycle game, seriously, you would think he had played it before.

"I'm guessing the kids are too busy at the….ahem…."play center" to be at the arcade. Seriously, this place actually looks creepy without anyone else."

"Don't worry, it anything happens, you always have me and Cloud."

"Yeah, that's exactly why I'm scared."

"Come on, I saved you from Parisamon. I've proved that I can protect you, haven't I?"

'The only reason I didn't kill you was because I was too busy beating up Renamon to pay attention to you. Not to mention that the Parisamon didn't even want to touch you for fear that you would just say stupider things, or give him disease, the worries were equally matched."

"Aw, come on Rika, give me at least some credit, I got to hear you sing. I then got K.O.'d by Renamon, but hey, it was worth it to hear your beautiful voice. Seriously, you should think of a singing career."

"Na, singing doesn't suit my style, and the last thing I want to do is model for Playboy, but it's not I would even be accepted to a modeling magazine."

"Rika, you're the most beautiful girl I know, any magazine would want you to be on its cover."

"Oh, so you're saying I'd be a go---wait. Did you say I was the most beautiful girl you know?"

"Yeah, you are. I mean, you're mother is a model and being beautiful is one of the characteristics you inherited from her."

"Thank you," Rika whispered making sure that, though in a vacant arcade, no one heard.

"Your welcome," _Damn_ Rika thought in her mind."

"So, you still think I'm your 'Dreamgirl' then."

"Uh…ah…well…, yeah, yeah I do kind of have a spot in my heart for ya."

"Hmm, so I guess it'd be alright if I did this then," Rika pulled Takato into a headlock to hopefully lighten up the mood of the vacant arcade. I mean come on, a vacant spot in a cruise ship that contained thousands of children, if that isn't creepy then tell me something that is.

"Ah…_gasp_…um…_gasp_…RIKA!!!"

"Yeah loverboy," Rika decided that she would toy with him before she told him her true feelings for him.

"Just thinking," Rika had released him from the headlock to let him speak. However, Takato had Rika's grin (owned and copyrighted by Rika c. 2007. Fine of 1600 dollars will have to be paid if there is a copyright infringement. Yes, Renamon and Takato are not excluded form this.) and tackled her to the ground.

"Ahhhh, goggle head!!!!"

Takato both regretted and loved what he did. He regretted what he did because , and her eyes had fire in them. He loved what he did because he was now on top of Rika, her eyes also glowing with…well…something else.

"Hey, there will be no "fun" in the kid's arcade you two!" An Irish voice said. Both Rika and Takato looked around to see where the talking man was but they couldn't find him.

"Down here you idiots," The cat was jumping all around, what do you know. It's our favorite Disco Fever Fortune Teller Cait Sith," Would you like me to take your fortune lads?"

"Well, I don't know if I should let a guy who called us idiots take our fortune."

"I'll take that as a yes!" Cait Sith did a little dance and, you guessed it, he started doin the Hustle. This time, he changed his clothes to a sparkling vest and bell bottoms. Not to mention the flock of hair he had trying to impersonate Elvis. Yup, the disco ball came out of the roof too. The DDR pads started lighting up and made a perfect floor for the little cat to dance on. No back up dancers this time, but there were still disco lights, and Cloud apparently knew some moves himself. However, as quick as it all began, it ended. Cait Sith then read what was on his mind.

"_You will both wear Hula skirts in the future…wait….yeah it's true._"

"_One more. Rika, you shall find someone that can take away the pain of your father's absence, but only if you open your heart to him. This shall be unveiled at the opera house…no wait…..forget the opera house, I was thinking about Celes._"

"Okay?" Rika and Takato were both confused. They looked at each other then at Cait Sith, at each other then at Cait Sith, lather rinse and repeat. This continud for a couple seconds before Takato jumped off Rika and helped her up.

"Rika, Takato, why are you both so red?" This voice came from the pleasant Guilmon, with his words of wisdom and excellent timing.

"Uh…we're kind of hot from dancing with Cait Sith over here."

"What do you memmm mmm mmmmm!!!" Thankfully, Rika grabbed Cait Sith and covered his mouth.

"Ok," he cocked his head to the side in a childish manner," Renamon says that she wants to see Takato and Rika about something."

"We'll go as soon as we can, could you go tell her we'll be coming in a short while."

"Ok."

Guilmon immediately ran to the elevator and went to Renamon.

"Alright Renamon, they said that they will be here in a little while."

"Ugh, I wanted them to be together to watch the sunset, it's Rika's favorite time of day."

"But they were both together when I asked them, and they were all red from dancing."

"All red from dancing…hmmm. Guilmon would _you_ like to see the sunset with me?"

"Of course, I'd love to watch the sunset with you."

Meanwhile, with Rika and Takato.

Rika was currently dragging Takato by the hand to the deck. She wanted to see the sunset, and for some reason, she wanted to see it with him. Sunset was usually the one and only time where she could forget all of her problems, and remember better times. She could remember when her father was there, holding her hand. She could remember back to a time where what you looked like really didn't matter, and you always felt happy no matter what. She was always thinking that it was her mother's fault for not being happy. Rumiko divorced Rika's father for, what Rika thought, was a very idiotic reason. You see, Mr. Nonaka didn't work at all, he wanted to spend all his time with his daughter. The only problem was that Rumiko was still young, and she wanted all the money that she made from her modeling career for herself and her family, she didn't want her husband spending the money on things that she felt they did not need. That is why she divorced him. Unluckily for Rumiko, she found out how much she really needed a person to stay home and comfort Rika, which is why Rumiko was always trying to make Rika happy. However, the sunset reminded her of better times of peace. Takato was with her on this too. Yes, everyone (including Rika) thought that Ryo would be the best person for her. He was kind, smart, handsome, and strong. The perfect person to help Rika muscle through her fears, they could have taken care of each other without truly backing down, only asking help when needed. However, Ryo knew, something just told him, that Rika was not his girl. He always gave her the nicknames and made the comments to try and win himself over. He knew that he didn't deserve her for some reason, but he had her. He had her for only a short while, but he still didn't feel right. That was why he dumped her. Takato was a different person though. With Takato, you could just release yourself and tell him your own feelings. He wouldn't criticize you or make fun of you for letting your image down. Somehow he saw the true people beneath their shades, which is why he was always so friendly. He saw right through Rika's disguise and tried to be her friend first thing. This was what she admired about him, she wished that she could see the true beauty of people, but she couldn't. That is why she took Takato as an inspiration when she became a different person.

They had reached the deck, the messy orange, purple and blue hues of the sky were clear in her eyes. She could see the portal that is the night opening right before her eyes. Rika gently slipped her arm in Takato's, just like she used to do with her father. She lay her head on his shoulder, again like she did with her father. Takato had turned three different shades of red by this time, but he was calming down now, and he saw why she brought him out here. Yes, Rika had brought him to see the sunset, as she used to do with her father. This was her time of requiem for her childhood. Takato knew this was something that Rika never showed to anybody, so he leaned his head on hers and walked to the ralings.

"Thank you, Takato. For everything you've ever done for me."

"Your welcome, Rika."

The two stared on as the sun started to sink beneath the Horizon.

_Promise that you'll stay for the sunset_

_And when the moon shines through the darkness_

_I will find a path that leads us home_

_And on the way I'll…maybe…._

_Sing you a song_

_Promise that you'll always be there_

_Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared_

_Will you pick me up if I fall down_

_Take my frets away, on my bluest days_

_How could you promise that you'd always be there,_

_Why'd you have to go away somewhere_

_Every morning into every night_

_Do you watch over me, like the sun in the sky_

_Am I all alone or standing in your light_

_To think that I could, maybe…_

_Sing you a song….tonight._

Takato then remembered what he had said on the train. He promised that if she put the wrench down, he would sing with her. She did get rid of the wrench so here it goes….

_I promise that I'll stay for the sunset_

_And when the moon shows through the darkness_

_We will both walk home looking up ahead _

_And with you I'll…maybe…._

_Sing you a song_

_I'll take your hand hold it tightly_

_Till all your fears ride away_

_I will be with you forever more_

_We'll both find a way, to make it stay this way_

_This promise that I will make to you_

_Will last to the end of my time_

_Because every morning into every night_

_I will watch over you, like the sun in the sky_

_You're not all alone, I am in your heart_

_And maybe you could…_

_Sing me a song tonight_

A/N: Yeah, that one surprised me too. Hope you don't think the new lyrics are crap, I was just a) trying to put yet another romantic moment between Rika and Takato and b) trying to add new life to the song kind of. I'm trying to arrange this for piano and am hoping to find a way to actually finish it. Oh well, until that time comes I will keep writing this. Sorry for the lack of humor in this one, I just wanted a nice romantic moment with Rika and Takato. Until the next chapter

Rukato forever J

You are now leaving the world of the Black Knight. Please pick up all carry on items at item recovery and remember not to leave any small animals or digimon on the plane. Thank You.


	7. GO GUILMON!

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry, I know I completely screwed up the original lyrics for Rika's promise. So, now there will be more chaos with Cloud and co. Yeah, this one's gonna be funny. This one's also leaning towards RenaGuil.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or Final Fantasy.

Chapter 7: GO GUILMON!!!!

Takato and Rika had gotten back from watching the sunset and they were now walking in silence. They knew that they liked each other, but they didn't want to admit it. What if she just wanted to be friends? What if he's just sent away like my dad? What if it was just a moment? What if he just sang with me to comfort me, he would do that for anybody, wouldn't he? Stupid questions if you ask me, but oh well.

It was now nighttime, and that only meant one thing for Cloud and co. DRINKS ALL AROUND!!!!!

The whole gang was all spread out in the 'play area.' The bartender was doing some fancy tricks while mixing.

"So Cloud, what're ya gonna get," Barret was always the first one to ask.

"Well, let's see,"

"play area" menu

Blue Laguna

Bloody Mary

Pina Coloda

Sex on the Beach

Hawaiian heartthrob

Blue Hawaii

Dry Martini, shaken, not stirred

Cosmopolitan

Yaggeirmeister Red Bull mix

Patron w/ squirt

Mai Tai

Love

Various other tap beers

End Menu

"I think I'll take Hawaiian heartthrob," Cloud was speaking to the bartender. Ironically, the bartender was an IceDevimon.

"I'll take a Mai Tai," Yuffie really felt that she wanted to enjoy the rest of the day, so she resorted to alcohol to do it for her.

"I'll The Yaggermeister and Patron mix, man I'm goann regret this!" Cid was probably trying to wind a bet that he made with Barret.

"I'll simply take the Blue Hawaii," Nanaki didn't want to get wasted, but he wasn't so sure he would want to remember the rest of the evening either.

"Blue Laguna for me," Vincent was actually walking freely around this place, since you could barely see two inches in front of you.

"I'll trust the Cosmopolitan to keep my spirit up!" Tifa was definitely in the mood too get wasted, and probably do something she shouldn't.

"Give me the strongest Sake you have," Renamon was either very depressed, or very suicidal. Oh, a reason she might be depressed was because Guilmon had indeed told her that he loved her, but he ran off before she could tell him that she loved him. He seemed scared to her, which is why she was depressed instead of happy.

"And I'll take the Dry Martini," A man who wore a tuxedo and had a British accent ordered," Shaken, not stirred."

With Guilmon:

"She was going to say I hate you!" Guilmon was currently feeling sorry for himself. He had just run away from Renamon, in fear of getting rejected. He didn't think he could stand Renamon's voice saying..

"Sorry Guilmon, but it is Impmon that I love."

He just wouldn't be able to take it, tears started pouring down his eyes. His insides were mentally tearing, and he could feel a huge wave of grief envelop him.

"RENAMON!!!!" He called out her name because it was the only thing he could think about. His mind had torn in two and the only thing keeping it from being destroyed was the name that had dug itself into him.

"Why, Maria!!!, I mean Renamon!!!"

Hey, foxy lady, someone's callin ya," Barret was always the one to point out the obvious.

"Renamon, I think Guilmon's calling you."

"Guipon, why woul he be callin meeeeeeee?" Ya, Renamon wasn't in the best shape to go comfort Guilmon, but she could give it a shot. She took the whole bottle of Sake just inn case and tried to teleport to where she heard Guilmon's voice. In her drunken bluster, she managed to teleport into a wall.

"Aw shit," she cursed before teleporting to the right place.

"There she goes, off to find the one she loves," The seemingly forgotten Fran stood at the door, with Vaan in some casual attire.

"Well, that's what happens in a bar," Vaan finally spoke a whole sentence without being interrupted.

Meanwhile, with Renamon…

"Guilmon, where art thou," Renamon was really starting to feel the Sake now," hey, why is the ship spinning around so fast?"

"Renamon," Guilmon gave a sigh. Tears had tried on his face, and he was guessing she was going to reject him. He was ready to throw himself off the railings if she did, so he just waited.

"Guilmon there you are, can I tell you something?"

"Sure," Guilmon still gave a mournful sigh.

"I Fuckin' love you."

Now that one wasn't expected. Guilmon actually didn't know how to react, so he just did his cute little head-cocking thing.

"I mean wha…hic…I said. You…hic….mean everything to me, hic. I….hic….always like the way you….hic….faced impossible odds. You were…hic…always stronger than me even though I….hic…never liked to admit it."

Renamon then tripped on Guilmon and was now currently leaning on his chest. Renamon started fingering his chest as she spoke once again. Her breath reeked of alcohol.

"You will…hic…always be….hic…with me…hic….right?"

"I will never leave you Renamon, never."

"Good little….hic….dinosaur," Renamon proceeded to kissing his chest lightly, and licking the hazard symbol. The Sake was still in her hand.

"Ahhh, Renamon!" Guilmon wasn't sure about what to do. This felt so good yet it didn't feel right. Renamon's eyes were filled with lust and passion. Renamon eventually worked her way up to his neck and licked the area right under his chin. Guilmon wasn't even struggling, just enjoying the moment. She then got up and straddled him. She took one large gulp from the bottle and, she passed out directly on top of Guilmon.

"That was weird," was the only thing Guilmon had to say.

Meanwhile, with Henry, Juri, and Ryo.

"Wow, the play area reeks of alcohol, and I highly doubt the sounds coming from inside are those of playing children."

"Well," Ryo was thinking about a reply," maturity counts!!!"

"Should we even be going in there if the whole place smells like alcohol," Juri was getting worried.

"Don't worry," Henry's the type who tries to calm people down, but he wasn't going to miss out on a party," I'm sure that they won't make us drink anything."

"I hope your right, I don't want to ruin my career as the digimon king ya know."

"Ryo, always thinking about his fame."

"Shut up guys!"

The three Tamers walked into the entrance and weren't even noticed. They found a seat by the stage and all sat down.

"Hey," Ryo found the reason for all his thinking," what about Rika and Takato?"

As it appears, everyone forgot about poor Rika and Takato.

"Don't worry, I'll find them." You could always count on Cyberdramon.

"Thanks man."

So, Cyberdramon took off, instead of taking the door though, he flew out the window to the deck. Had he simply walked out of the door, he would have found Rika and Takato walking together, however, he found Guilmon carrying Renamon instead.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know, I think she passed out from drinking too much."

"Wow, I would have never guessed Renamon to drink."

"There's a lot of things we really don't know about her, but I intend to find out."

"Well how, dissecting her won't help," It was Cyberdramon's turn to act stupid.

"It's called 'talking' you should try it sometime. Healthy for the soul."

"Oh! Do you know where Rika and Takato are?"

"I have no idea, I would check in the halls though."

"Alright, see you two lovebirds later."

"Goodbye Cyberdramon."

Renamon was currently laying in his arms. She was in fact very light, and carrying her was no problem. Not to mention she looked pretty cute with her tongue sticking out of her mouth, just like a child. Guilmon had taken a little sip of the Sake and was now feeling slightly queasy.

"Just have to get to play area and set her down."

So, as Guilmon carried the drunk Renamon, Takato and Rika were currently headed to the play area, that seemed to be active now.

"Hmm, I guess the nightclub's open, so where did they put all the kids."

"I think they just threw the, out," Rika pointed to a huge pile in a corridor.

"Wow, they love kids, don't they."

"Yup," Rika started skipping, yes skipping, towards the hall.

"Gotta tell her to lay off the fuzzy leaves." Takato sweat dropped.

So once the two got into the nightclub, they were welcomed by the other tamers.

"Hey, what's up Takato, Rika."

"Hey guys!!! what's up?" Yeah, Rika was surprisingly happy.

"Will, somebody give her a drink," Henry whispered to Takato.

"Wow, how much weed have you smoked today?" Ryo wanted to point out to Rika that she was acting funny, and like all other reasons why children act strange, blamed it on drugs.

"Only a kilo," Rika replied. She seriously said that. This really wasn't Rika, but then again, Final Fantasy characters shouldn't be runnin around the Tamer's world, so it was acceptable.

Cloud and co. were currently on the dance floor, and dancing their asses off. You would never have known that Cloud could dance so well, being how he was so stoic. Elena was currently singing "Every time We Touch" with Reno and Rude as her back up dancers. They were doing all sorts of moves, and through the whole thing, they didn't even spill a drop of their beer.

"Come on Takato, let's go dance," Rika pulled Takato by the arm, she really wanted to dance. The truth was that Rika wanted to dance with Takato again, because it reminded her of her father. She remembered the good old days. The father daughter dances at her school. Rika remembered those good times, the reassuring words that her father had always given her. "You dance very nicely Rika" and "Don't you know the words to this song?" His hands were always on her waist, below her ribs as to not offend her. These were the good days. She remembered that she always sang the songs that they were dancing too. The smile on the young father's face. Many of the single mom's flirted with him, probably because he was still young. This was probably the reason Rumiko truly divorced him, but he never paid attention to them. He was a loyal man, and this image stuck to Rika. Takato reminded her so much of her father. He danced somewhat modestly at first, but he soon started to feel the music and really got into the groove.

"Come on Rika, you just have to feel the music."

"I can't 'feel' the music goggle head."

"you know what I mean. Just don't worry about looking like a complete idiot and move to the beat."

It was pretty funny that Rika had actually dragged Takato to dance, and she wasn't sure of what to do. She just wanted him to give her reassuring words, like her father used to do.

"Yeah, easy for you to say."

"Here, just move your hips."

"How do you do that?"

"You bend one knee, but keep your body straight. Your hips sway automatically when you do this."

"Oh! I think I'm getting the hang of this now."

At the father daughter dances Rika and her father went to, there were only waltz-like songs, not these club remixes. On another part of the 'play area' Henry and Juri were both dancing with each other. It was funny to see these two dancing to "Everytime we touch" but they were doing it pretty good. Ryo, Sapphire, Dragoondramon, and another Renamon (?) were dancing in a huge crowd of girls (the crowd was made after they started dancing).

Cyberdramon had currently given up trying to find Rika and Takato, so he decided to take a few shots. He was already starting to feel a little dizzy.

"Why is the room spin----ugh!!!" Cyberdramon couldn't exactly hold his liquor as well as Beelzumon, so he passed out after about 6 shots.

Meanwhile, with Renamon and Guilmon.

Guilmon had managed to carry Renamon back to the 'play area' where she would hopefully wake up. She drank more than ¾ of the Sake though, she probably wasn't going to be getting up for the rest of the day.

"She looks so cute when she's passed out drunk." Guilmon was not one to mince words. He did have a point though, she had closed her mouth and her nose was red. The oh so seductive Renamon was muttering something that made Guilmon blush and was cuddling closer to him. She lay her ears on his chest to hear his heartbeat. The sound was actually Guilmon's footsteps vibrating through his body, but she could think what she wanted.

"My little red dinosaur," Renamon was speaking in her drunken bluster," could you perhaps, give me a good time?"

"Renamon!!!," Guilmon hushed slightly so no one else in the hall would hear," we're in public, don't try to hit on me here."

"Oh, how about this. HEY EVERYONE!!! GUILMON GOT LAID, BY ME!!!!!"

"Maybe I should take a couple drinks, maybe ten, no, a hundred," Guilmon had turned completely purple at Renamon last outburst.

"Awww, isn't the purple dinosaur so cute, and so strong. Look at those muscles."

"Ok, this is just getting weird," Guilmon was starting to sweat drop at the way Renamon was acting," I'm never drinking that much Sake again….except for today that is." Guilmon proceeded to taking out the Sake bottle and drinking the rest of it. However, Guilmon also felt another cool substance enter his mouth. Renamon had proceeded in French kissing Guilmon, not really noticing the Sake bottle perched on his mouth. "Drink faster, drink faster."

In the 'play area'

"chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug!"

Kazu was holding a beer bong that was settled in MarineAngemon's throat. He had actually drank more than half the alcohol in the bar. The IceDevimon was sweat dropping at seeing the tiny little mega swallow more than 15 times his own body weight in alcohol.

Takato and Rika were enjoying a nice slow song. Her arms were relaxed upon his neck, while his relaxed below her ribs, just like her father. He was truly a gentleman, not even putting his hands squarely on her waist, but right below her ribs. She moved his hands down to her hips with her elbows, he blushed but seemed not to be really fazed by it. She closed her eyes, and imagined that he was her father. It was the same song that they played at the dances, the same tempo, lyrics. She remembered how she used to lean into her father's stomach whenever they danced. She tried to do that, but found herself leaning into the boy's chest, but she didn't mind at all. She could hear the rhythmic thumping of his heart. It came every other beat with the song. It was light, and slow. Rika was mesmerized by the boy's heartbeat, as she remembered her father's which was only slightly slower. So she lay a hand on his chest and felt his heart beat in turn with hers.

This was possibly the best day in her life.

A/N: This was a strange/very nice chapter. Guilmon got laid because Renamon was drunk, and I needed a reason to get her to drink Sake, which is why I made Guilmon run away from her. I also wanted Rika to speak about her father more. This is the reason why I think Rukato is kind of the perfect couple. For some reason, you just know that Rika's father was like Takato, it's like an unknown fact. Since Rika loved her father (she sang _to _him during the movie people. It's either say that or that she sang it to Takato. I think she did it for both. Speaking about Rika's song, I actually made a piano arrangement of it. No lyrics, but I made it all from ear so don't say too many bad things about it. I don't know when I'm gonna post it up, but I'm pretty sure that it's gonna be soon. Until the next chapter…

Rukato forever

Peace J

You are now leaving the realm of the Black Knight, don't let the door hit ya when the door shoulda' bit ya.


	8. Requiem for Takato's Dream

A/N: Again, Welcome to the realm of the Black Knight. Last chapter got kinda weird, sorry about that. I know some people who don't like that kind of stuff, but hey, I wanted to get Renamon drunk, so that's what happened. I'm just wondering what else to do, so this will probably be the last day before they show up at Hawaii. Enjoy…

Chapter 8: Requiem for Takato's Dream

Takato was currently in a dream state. He could remember the time at the dance when Rika leaned into his chest. The slow song that was playing still buzzed in his ears. He couldn't remember what it was called. Wait, wait, it was called……Obsession (No Es Amor). Of course, the song that he heard, those memorable notes that he did not even understand. He tried to remember the artist. Was it Clint Mansell, wait, what. He was the one with Lux Aeterna, completely different song. Frnakie J was his name. That's why she leant into him, it was truly a beautiful song. He was now at peace, but suddenly a disturbing image of him touching fur, was visible.

_What the….._

"TAKATO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING WITH MY PARTNER!!!?!!!"

"Huh," Takato was still dazed, but the voice that awoke him and the fact that he was touching fur led him to only on conclusion," Renamon? What is she doing sleeping on my bed?"

"I thought you loved me Renamon," Guilmon appeared out of nowhere with a picture camera in handy. He snapped a shot of Takato with his hand over Renamon's waist," Don't worry, I put her there cause I didn't know where Rika's room was and I didn't want to put her in the same bed as me cause she might get the wrong idea. It's gonna be funny when I show her this picture though…"

"You're not showing that picture to anybody!" Rika was currently on the defensive. However, a grin appeared as she thought of all the possible comebacks she could make. Ohhhh, and the blackmail, the blackmail." You know what Guilmon, give me a couple of those photos, I want to see what loverboy over here has been doing to my partner."

"Oh no," Takato sweat dropped as Rika took some of the polaroids that Guilmon had taken._ This wasn't going to be good._

"Ungh, Guilmon, come closer," Renamon was still asleep, not even a sight of a hangover. She reached over nudged her head into Takato's chest.

"This is gold I tell you, GOLD!!!!"

It was surprising to see that all the flashes from the camera didn't wake Renamon up. Takato was afraid to wake her up because she could do something rash from sleeping in the same bed as her love's tamer.

"Maybe we should go post these on eBay. We'll get a lot of money for pictures of a digimon and a human together in bed."

"A hot digimon too," Guilmon felt the need to put that in. Everyone stared at him, including Cyberdramon who wanted to check and see what all the flashing was about.

"WOOOOT!!!"

"Aww, Guilmon thinks Renamon is hot."

"Who thinks I'm hot…wait…AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Not the best wakeup call for a Renamon, who's hangover was starting to catch up to her." OH GOD MY HEAD!!!!" Yeah, trauma of waking up in a completely different room, in bed with a person of different species, with three people and a camera staring at you. Gone just like that. Make way for the hangover people….

"Why does my head hurt so much?"

"Well that's what happens when you drink almost a whole bottle of Sake, on your own."

"Why did I drink so much?"

"I don't know, depressed I guess," Guilmon started feeling his gut wrench. Were all those things she said just the alcohol talking. Were all those things she did just because she was drunk. No, alcohol only destroys any control you have over yourself, but everything you say or do comes from the person's true feelings, right.

"I'm glad to see you're alright, Guilmon." Rika did remember some of the strange moments that happened last night. She remembered trying to seduce Guilmon before she passed out. She also remembered waking up a little while later and telling him that she loved him, she also remembered something about cookies but that was different.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The question is, how are you?"

"Besides my head that feels like it's going to split open any moment now, the room is spinning, I feel like I'm in the desert, and that I'm thirsty, I'm perfectly fine."

"hah, I wish I could've had a sense of humor like you did when I woke up."

"You drank too?"

"After what you did, even the fan boys that crave your body would have drank enough alcohol to drop an elephant."

"Oh, sorry about that. It really wasn't me."

"Oh but it was, just please don't do it again. Please."

"As long as you don't run away from me again, I won't drink another sip of alcohol."

"Hey, I just said don't drink _That Much_. We still got to try those Hawaiian drinks that they make at the hotel."

"Wow Guilmon," Takato was surprised at his digimon's lust for Hawaiian alcohol," I didn't know you drank."

"Just try being with Terriermon and Impmon 24/7, it's either alcohol or suicide, which one do you chose?"

Cyberdramon was just wondering why he couldn't have a digimon like Renamon by his side. He wished that a….wait is that Rosemon. _Here goes nothing._

Renamon was laying in Takato's bed, with an icepack over her head. Guilmon had jumped on the bed beside her.

"Renamon, do you think that I'm too childish?"

"What? No, of course not. You are you, and that's what I lo…I mean makes you special."

"But people always say that playing is childish, it's something only kids do."

"Guilmon, children do it for fun. You like to play because you like to have fun. We all like to have fun in our lives, it's just that some people's ideas of fun might not be your idea."

"Like what?"

"Well, I think that writing fan fiction is fun. You can do any character do anything you could possibly want them to. I also think that being around all of you guys is fun. I may not show it, but I like watching you and the others play. I would, but Rika has a certain image of me, and always seems to want me around. I prefer hiding in the shadows rather than giving myself out to the open. Sometimes I play games with myself, but I can't have as much fun as you guys do. The joy of playing has been taken away from me for some reason."

"Oh, but why didn't you just tell us that you wanted to play? We would have been happy that Renamon the Great came to play with us."

"Renamon the Great, where did you get that from?"

"Terriermon."

"I should have guessed."

"So, do you need anything?"

"Just you."

"Ok, I'll get that right away…..wait what?"

Meanwhile in the "Play Area"

To put it simply. Cloud was laying on the floor, spread eagle. Tifa was propped up on a wall, drooling. Red XIII was sleeping on a table with a bandana on and a bottle of Asahi I his paws. Cid was sleeping in one of the empty racks that should contain a wide arrangement of alcohol. Barret was sleeping in one of the chairs, with a newspaper covering his body. Vincent and Yuffie were both awake, but they were more occupied by their hangovers (yup Vinnie has a hangover) to care about all the others. Reno was currently on top of the disco ball, how he got there we shall never know. Rude was inside one of the subwoofers, inside is the key word here. Tseng and Elena were actually sleeping pretty peacefully in each other's arms, or at least I hope their a couple. If not, they're in for a rude wake up call. No worries about blackmail though. I'll get back to these guys when they wake up.

With Renamon and Guilmon.

"Hey, why did you tell me you loved me last night?" Guilmon was getting tired of waiting and really wanted to know if Renamon loved him or not.

"Well," Renamon was still laying on the bed," I was drunk, I had no idea what I was saying, at least most of it."

"Oh, sorry." A look of disappointment crossed Guilmon's face, he started to look sad. She told him that she just wanted someone there with her, it would make everything feel better. He was still too hardheaded to see that Renamon indeed shared his feelings. Renamon noticed this and came closer to Guilmon on the bed.

"Not everything I said, or did was because of the alcohol though."

"Huh, so you….you do love me."

"Guilmon, of course I do. You are my friend, and you cannot truly have a friend if you do not love them. Then again, you could love some of your friends more."

"Uh huh. Am I one of those friends?"

"Well," Renamon looked at him with beedy eyes, a smile on her lips, her aroma was comforting. She had completely forgotten that she had a hangover, but it all came back to her hard when she tried to sit up.

"AAARGH!!!"

"Renamon! Are you Ok?"

"I'll be fine, just close the blinds, please."

Guilmon did what Renamon asked him to do and closed the blinds. She must have one heck of a headache. Digimon weren't usually sensitive to light. He looked her up, she was pale. Renamon had hidden all of the effects of the hangover, just so she could be alone with him.

"Alright Renamon, the blinds are closed. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine Guilmon, don't worry."

"I'm just saying, if you need anything, I'm right here."

"That I know."

Rika was currently walking with Takato close at hand. She just wanted to go back to the pool and relax with the other tamers. Renamon and Guilmon would be alright. Takato must have been scared out of his wits when he saw Renamon next to him. Now she was wearing a bikini that her mother had unexpectedly packed for her. Takato was wearing a pair of black swum trunks with a blue stripe through them, he had ditched the shirt of course.

"Rika, what do you think it's going to be like in Hawaii?"

"Well, at first I thought it was going to be boring. However, once I found all of you guys, I knew I was actually going to enjoy my time there."

"Oh, well. With all of us there, it should turn out to be a good trip. Which island are we going to anyway?"

"Gogglehead, it's in the title. The Big Island."

"Oh, that's good."

"Yeah, but I thinks someone's going to enjoy a little someone in a hula skirt," She nodded over to one of the balconies where Henry was currently checking out Juri. It was only a slight look that he hoped would never get caught.

"This is going to be interesting."

A/N: Yeah, people I gotta ask you all to review. I don't even know if you guys are reading this anymore. In a lighter not, I finally got an arrangement of Rika's Promise on piano. I have a piano version of Rika's song and have downloaded it onto you tube. I feel bad advertising it like this but just go to Rika's Promise (Piano Version) and it should pop up.


	9. A Rockin' Pool Party

A/N: Ah Yes, another good day in my beautiful realm (looks at car turned over and torched) okay, not so beautiful. The one thing I have to tell all of my readers is that I do not have any ideas of where this is going to go. I just make everything up on the spot. This is why some chapters don't make sense, but I like the way it's turned out so far, so I'll just keep on going. For reasons of getting board, this will probably be the last full day on the ship. A trip to Hawaii probably takes longer, but hey, I want to get to the beautiful scenery, and the hula girls. Enjoy….

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Final Fantasy.

Chapter 9: A rockin' pool party

Cyberdramon was currently holding a Rosemon in his arms. He was speaking with a Latin accent which seemed to be working in making her laugh. His antics were truly hilarious, but he got a little kiss in the end, so to him, it was worth it.

"Finally I get something. I wonder what Renamon and Guilmon are currently doing?"

Meanwhile, with Sapphire and Dragoondramon….

"So Dragoondramon, what do you have in store for now?"

"I was planning on taking this BlackRenamon for something to eat, maybe a movie."

"They have theatres in the Strahl?"

"I don't think so, but I'm gonna use the time we're out looking for one to find out more about this little Renamon."

"That's either the smartest or most perverted thing I have ever heard of."

"No, I'm just going on a date with her, so to speak. Nothing is going to happen."

"I'll try to trust you with that one."

"As you wish."

So Dragoondramon was currently talking to the BlackRenamon about finding a theatre. Sapphire was currently alone at the moment, and really didn't have anything to do, so he decided to go check and see what Rika and her friends were doing at the pool. So he changed into his swim trunks, put a towel over his neck, and headed out. He was walking when he noticed a girl that seemed to be going insane with worry.

"Where is she? She went with me to the 'play area' last night, and I couldn't find her after that. I looked all over but I never found her. Did she leave me again?"

"Wow, calm down."

"NO!, I will not calm down. My digimon has gone missing and you're telling me to calm down?"

"Wait, is your digimon, perhaps, a BlackRenamon?"

"How did you know?"

"Oh, boy."

Meanwhile, with Takato and Rika….

"Why does something tell you that I was checking Juri out?"

Henry was currently being questioned by Rika and Takato, who were very suspicious as to why his eyes scanned Juri's body. Truth was, he wasn't actually checking her out. Henry had moments where his world would turn foggy, and one thing that seemed to quickly rid him of these moments were bright colors. This is why he was looking at Juri's bathing suit which happened to be hot pink and yellow. However, he was going to have a little fun with this.

"Well Henry, from the angle I had, it looked like you were checking out her ass."

"You sure you had the right angle, I was checking out her legs."

"AH HA, so you admit to checking her out." Henry snickered, this was going to be fun to play with.

"So what if I do like Juri, I saw you checking her out not too long ago, Takato." Rika grew slightly red as he said this, why, just guess.

"Huh? I don't really crush on Juri anymore, you know that." Damn, Henry was getting too careless, Takato had actually told him flat out _I don't like Juri anymore really. She's a nice girl and all, but I think I like---_AH ha. He was definitely going to use that one.

"Yeah, you don't crush on Juri because you're too busy flirting with a certain someone else."

"Wow Takato, you finally got over Juri. Who's this other somebody?"

"It's Renamon of course," Henry rolled his eyes.

"What Takato! You've been flirting with my digimon!?" Henry and Takato sweat dropped at this. Rika had lightened up a lot, but was she really that dense?

"No Rika, I think he likes, well, you."

"Aww, ain't that cute. HE ALREADY TOLD ME!!!!" Henry started sweating. This is what happens when you try to screw around with people, you get bitten in the ass.

"When did you tell her this?"

"Yesterday morning."

"Ahh, I see. Can you protect me from Rika, I don't like the look in her eyes."

"What look? Oh, you mean the fire. Yeah it's pretty scary, but not until you hear the agitated grunt."

"UGGGGHHHH!!!!"

"Was that said agitated grunt?"

"I believe so."

"I want my mommy," on that very lovely last not, the two took off with a pissed off Rika tailing them.

"Come on guys, I just wanna bash your skull in. Maybe keep your head as a mantle peace."

"Well, that'll be one ugly mantle peace."

Ryo was currently tuning the ukulele that he found. He didn't have perfect pitch but it was worth the try at least. Much to Ryo's relief, Guilmon and Renamon chose this time to pop up.

"Ryo," Renamon had a pair of sunglasses on, as well as a visor to cover the light from her eyes," do you need that tuned?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Guilmon."

"Sure thing. Here, give me the minitaur."

"Are you sure you know how to do this."

"Of course, it's not much different from a guitar." 

"Don't worry, he has perfect pitch, and knows how to play a great variety of instruments."

"If you say that, then I guess it's no problem."

Guilmon sat there, the horrible sound of constant notes being played was barely heard, as he tuned the ukulele in no time at all.

"Okay, here."

"I'll give it my best."

_I knew a man_

_Who lived in fear_

_It was huge, it was angry, it was drawing near._

_Behind his house _

_A secret place_

_Was the shadow of a demon he could never face_

_He built a wall of steel and flame_

_And men with guns,_

_To keep it tame_

_And standing back_

_He made a claim_

_That nightmare would never ever runs again_

_But the fear and the fire and the guns remain._

_It doesn't matter now_

_It's over anyhow_

_He tells the world that it's sleeping_

_But as the night came round_

_I heard it's lonely sound_

_It wasn't roaring it was…weeping_

_It wasn't roaring it was….weeping_

_And then one day_

_The neighbors came_

_They were curious to know about the smoke and flames_

_They stood around outside the wall_

_But of course there was nothing to be heard at all_

"_my friends," he said,_

"_We've reached our goal._

_The threat is under full control._

_As long as peace and order reign_

_I'll be damned if I can see a reason to explain_

_Why the fear and the fire and the guns remain."_

_It doesn't matter now_

_It's over anyhow_

_He tells the world that it's sleeping_

_But as the night came round_

_I heard it's lonely sound_

_It wasn't roaring it was…weeping._

_It wasn't roaring it was…weeping_

_Saya, saya, sayaaaaaa_

_Saya, saya, sayaaaaaa_

_It doesn't matter now_

_It's over anyhow_

_He tells the world that it's sleeping_

_But as the night came round_

_I heard it's lonely sound_

_It wasn't roaring it was…weeping._

_It wasn't roaring it was…weeping_

_Saya, saya, sayaaaaaa_

_Saya, saya, sayaaaaaa_

"Wow Ryo!" Guilmon was clapping his hands.

"I didn't know you could sing that well. You sound just like Josh Groban," Renamon was amazed that Ryo could sing that well.

"You think I can sing well. You should hear Takato and Rika. They sound like sopranos."

"I could imagine them having a nice range. Maybe not quite soprano, but maybe Mezzo."

Renamon and Ryo just gave Guilmon a quizzical look. O.o

There actually was a theatre in the Strahl, and a production of Maria and Draco was being preformed. Sapphire and the girl that is named Kiara, were having a very hard time trying to find them though.

"Why did they have to randomly look for a theatre on a cruise ship?" Kiara was starting to loose her head while trying to keep at Sapphire's pace. He was not worried at all for he knew that Dragoondramon would appear soon enough with BlackRenamon hopefully by his side.

"Well when was the last time you went on a date and wanted to be found?" Sapphire had to come up with a quick statement and, hoping he didn't imply the wrong thing, look around for footprints or something. God damn it, he wasn't Scooby-Doo. Although it would make for an entertaining notion, he wasn't. Therefore he could not pronounce his 's' like 'r' and he definitely not be riled up by eating Scooby- snacks. That wasn't a bad idea actually. Have some Sapphire-snacks. But alas, he was stuck with no Sapphire-snacks, was actually hungry, had a girl that was going to have an ulcer, and was looking blindly for his digimon. Wait, he had a digivice, and so did she.

"Why don't you check your digivice?"

"I…uh….didn't bring it with me." Sapphire rolled his eyes and took out his D-Ark. Kiara asked him, "what's our heading?"

Sapphire caught the joke and put his finger in the air. He twirled it in a circle before saying," In a general….that direction." The two digimon, hopefully, were northwest of them and apparently stationary.

"It they're not moving there must be a theater in here somewhere."

"I'm guessing this ship wasn't any ordinary ship, and seeing that Cloud and his gang somehow managed to end up in this world, there's definitely something going on aaa----!!!!!"

The ship lurched sideways and the two tamers were hurled towards the west wall. In another part of the ship, AVALANCHE (Cloud & co.) pulled out their weapons and readied to fight. Takato, Rika, Henry, and Ryo all had their digimon ready in an instant. Meanwhile in the Pilothouse….

"Captain Yamaki sir!"

"Status report, what hit us?"

"Sir, I believe we have hit dry land."

"We've what!" Yamaki looked out of the window and noticed a sea of sand, with tourists, hula dancers, some Save The Whales people, and really angry fisherman that were tearing apart the boat.

"Ah…..I see." Yamaki went over to the intercom and announced the status of their condition. He must've felt like an idiot saying it. "To the passengers of the Strahl. There is no need to be alarmed. We have landed (or better yet crash landed) at our destination and would like you to please gather all your belongings and get the hell out!!!!" Riley immediately pushed Yamaki aside and grabbed the mike," what the captain meant to say is we would like it if you gathered all of your belongings and proceeded to exit the Strahl in a very rushed and unorganized fashion. As you jump to what should be your untimely death, please remember that we thank you for using Balthier's trusty cruise boats, they _leading men_ of the business (can this guy come up with stupider phrases. Sounds better when he says it though.) and to put in good word about us to the man upstairs."

"Okay, so that was weird." Takato was the only one who really recovered fast enough to say anything. Some were in shock that Yamaki was on the boat. Some were surprised that they were told to commit suicide by the ones who worked so hard to protect their lives in the digital world and used technology that we could only dream about to defeat the D-Reaper. The first one shocked people the most though.

"This is really going to be an awkward day."

A/N: Yup, weird chapter. Sorry if you don't like the fact that I don't use the FF characters so much, but I was planning a more prominent role on the actual big Island. If you need to know, the song that Ryo sang, _Weeping by Josh Groban_ is not mine, and will never be. The song is probably gonna have a little part in the story, but I don't know. If you didn't know, the 'joke' that Kiara placed on Sapphire was a reference to Pirates of The Carribean, where Jack didn't know what he wanted and couldn't get a heading. And Maria and Draco is a short rendition of the play performed in Final Fantasy VI, hence the reason why I called it a 'theatre' and not a 'theater'. It would be near impossible to find a theatre, theater is an actual possibility. I don't think _Saya _is the actual word in the song, but if you've heard it, you'd know what I mean. Ah, and Ryo plays the ukulele, I was going to have him sing _Pineapple Princess_ (it's pretty famous in Hawaii for some reason. Sounds funny too, but it's kinda relaxing when you're in Hawaii) but just like this song even though it has a Lion King sound to it. And now I have Scooby-Doo references, because who doesn't like the talking dog. If you agree, feel free to have a Sapphire-snack, they're experimental though, so don't sue if your stomach explodes. Just a warning.

Rukato Forever J

Thank you for visiting the realm of the Black Knight. Ignore the burning car and various hobos that tried to mug you and come back again.


	10. Renamon & Guilmon Sittin' In a Tree

A/N: So who liked the way the last chapter ended? I didn't think that it would end up like that. I mean, when was the last time a huge cruise ship beached itself? Oh well, this is going to be kind of weird since I had no intention of beaching the ship, so I have no structure at all for how this chapter is going to turn out. Ah yes, and I don't own digimon, or Rika's smirk (puts on glasses and reads over lawsuit.)

Chapter 10: Renamon and Guilmon sittin' in a tree--

Rika was confused as to how the passengers were going to leave the cruise ship. I mean, committing suicide wasn't really the best way of getting to know the beautiful island of Hawaii. Yamaki and Riley were there too. This was definitely going to be a weird day.

"Ok guys, who has a parachute?" Terriermon felt it his job to make a smart remark about the current situation.

"Do you need to say things like that?"

"Yeah, it's in my contract. Look _Terriermon must hereby be the comic relief of this particular fan fiction. He also must use the term 'Momentai' at least three times during this chapter. For this his pension will be $1800 and hour._"

"What, he gets paid! Why don't I get paid?"

"Because you're not famous. Not to mention you always run into these situations and don't feel the need to call your agent for a reasonable pension."

"Well duh, the world's at stake here."

"That doesn't mean you can't make some money on the side."

"Ugh."

"Momentai."

Takato had managed to put on all his clothes, get all his things together, and get Guilmon ready all in less than ten seconds. This would probably explain why his shirt was backwards and he wore his underwear over his pants.

"Gogglehead, you kinda," Rika turned bright red as she pointed to Takato's heart boxers.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Takato ran back to his room to put on the clothes correctly. He came back not long after.

"Ok, so now we're ready." With that, the group stormed off the ship, but as they reached the door, they forgot that they were several stories high.

With a very shocked and frightful "Holy Shit!!!!" the tamers all fell down the slide and into a safe life raft.

"Let's never, ever do that again."

"Yeah Takato, look outside next time will ya."

"Well, you guys shouldn't have followed me."

"Well, I guess this proves that we would literally follow you off a cliff if we had to."

"Well, at least I still have all of my ribs."

("Well, we'll all saying 'well' too much!")

"Got that right, that lawsuit would've been against you buddy."

"What, why do I always get blamed for this?"

"Cause you're the goggle head….and it says on my contract that the so called 'goggle head' will be liable for any injuries or lacerations caused during the filming of this fanfic. How they film it, I don't know, but you're still liable. My neck does feel a little stiff."

"He he he, why don't me and Henry have a contract?"

"Because you guys literally waltzed into the room and they decided that you two were perfect for the job. You agreed to be on a TV show for free, kinda like what they do to the illegal aliens in America."

"Uh huh, so why did you get a contract?"

"because unlike you, they actually looked for me."

"I don't mean to interrupt you two lovebirds over here, but have you noticed the huge amount of people piling on top of us?" Ack!!! Nearly the whole ship had emptied itself out, on top of them.

"I for one say……RUN!!!!" Kazu was kind of claustrophobic, but there was nothing wrong with that, was there?

"We would be running, but you seem to forget the fact that we have what's starting to look like a huge blue whale on top of us."

"Ow, I think I lost my virginity to Guilmon right now."

"Renamon, what's virginity? and why do I feel warm?"

"Well, technically, you feel warm because yo---" Henry moved his hand to cover Terriermon's mouth before he scarred poor Guilmon for life.

"Well, I believe it's time you all prepare yourselves, cause we're jumping." Cloud and co. all jumped on the slide and landed with a huge THUD!!!!

"Ow, my head!"

"I think I broke a butt cheek"

"That one stretched the border between pain and pleasure."

"Takatomon, this feels worse than the time I ate Mexican food."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Not the best story to tell your children."

"I still feel warm, though."

"Guilmon, you know you're ban---" Henry again covered Terriermon's mouth. He just hoped that something could happen to get Terriermon's attention away. That was going to be a tough one though, as it was the most entertaining yet disturbing sight they had seen yet. Seriously, natural instinct hadn't even taken over Guilmon. Henry really admired the fact that he didn't pounce but also pitied the fact that he had no idea what was going on.

"What were you going to say Terriermon?"

"You'll understand when you're older."

"But I'm never going to get older, remember."

"I'm hoping you never do."

Renamon felt awkward doing this in the biggest pile up since, well, since ever. So many eyes, she was so unsure about the whole situation, but at least she was on the pill.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Well, when was the last time you had a digimon ride you like a horse?"

Now that image was disturbing to Rika. Just imagining Guilmon on top of he---EWWW!!!!

"Hey, we're finally getting help."

"Damn."

"Momentai Renamon, if he like the horse, he'll keep on riding it to the end of time."

"That is why I always shut you up."

"What, it's not like I said 'Guilmon is definitely going to fu--- Damnit Henry, again with covering my mouth."

Suddenly, all of the people that were piled on top of them simply disappeared. It seems that they had gotten a huge crane to pull all of the people out. Unluckily, the crane got stuck in the sand.

Yamaki was sweat dropping, "I hope I don't have to pay for that too. I mean, you steel a ship with a bloody pirate, then you---"

"I wouldn't talk to myself mate. People round 'ere jus' think you're weird."

"Damnit Jack, how many times do I have to tell you to stay hidden!"

"Ah, sorry mate, jus had to get out an' smell le fresh air."

"Oh god, first Cloud, now I have jack. Smokey managed to smuggle himself onboard, what else could possibly happen!"

Back With the Tamers….

"Oh finally god, why do we get into situations like this?"

"Because we're your blind companions that will follow you to the world's end."

"In other words," Terriermon had gotten free of Henry's grip," you're a pimp Takato."

"I think there are better phrases than that, but of course, it's kind of the truth."

"Uh huh." Takato didn't know to either say thank you and get knocked out by Rika, or put it down and be humiliated the rest of his life. He chose the latter.

"Come on, I'm definitely not a pimp, that's Sapphire."

"Got that right!!!" Sapphire was currently in a large pile up between him, Dragoondramon, Kiara, BlackRenamon, and a very confused Vaan.

"What in the--why am I here?" Vaan tried to move, but he and the others were tied in a very neat bow.

"Well, you probably just fell in with us."

"Oh God, I'm stuck with a bunch of idiots."

"HEY!!!"

Ok, so Takato and the gang had finally gotten out of their very bad situation, and they were currently, walking away from the beach and headed toward the bus.

Well, Gogglehead, I guess this is where we split up eh?" Rika had a somewhat hurt look on her face. However, Henry came to the rescue with all the tickets in his hand.

"Says here that all of us are staying at the Wikaloa Hilton (A/N: I really don't know if that's how it's spelled, but that's not important). Rumiko told me that you were also going to stay there."

"Wait, you mean I'm staying in the same hotel as all you guys."

"I told you this was all planned out, didn't I." Rumiko came behind them, with all the bags Rika had forgotten.

"Thanks mom!" Rika went to give her mother a big hug," I knew that I could one day love my mother like I did my father."

"Mother? I'm your boyfriend no?" Rika looked up to find that she had hugged Takato, Rumiko was a little ways behind him.

"Oh," Rika blushed a little and went to give her mother a hug, most of the novelty had worn off already though. "Thanks Mom."

"Hey guys, the bus."

"COMING!!!" The whole group literally ran for the shuttle, and after a few seating arrangements/ aka: making room for Renamon and Guilmon;/ they were off to the hotel. However, Cloud and co. weren't so lucky

"Aww crap, we missed the shuttle," Barret stopped running.

"Well then, we gotta make the best of it." Red XIII was never one to complain. Knowing the people, or better yet digimon, that had gotten on the shuttle also helped him accept the fact.

"Hey Tifa, do you know where we're staying anyway? Maybe we can walk there." Cloud tried to be optimistic.

"We're staying at the Wikaloa Hilton, I doubt we'd be able to walk there with all this luggage" And Failed.

"Hey Vinnie, can't you just fly there or something?"

"I could. However, what would you think if you were a tourist and saw a huge red streak flying by you in the sky. Not the best first impression."

"Oh Leviathan, you just told a joke. A very bad one, but it's a start."

"Why am I not surprised that someone like you said that."

"Are you mocking me, hey."

Sapphire, Kiara, Dragoondramon, BlackRenamon, Vaan, and Fran had barely gotten untangled and were now waiting in line with the others.

In the Shuttle however, things were getting a little awkward.

"Renamon & Guilmon, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G" This statement caused Renamon to blush while

Guilmon just smiled. His thoughts inside though were _I wish_. Rika and Takato also looked at each other and smiled.

"Ugh, Terriermon!"

"Momentai, Ha!!! Now I get my pension."

A/N: Ok, the beginning really didn't turn out how I expected it. No Jack and Smokey are probably not gonna play a big part in this story since I really can't even write about the Final Fantasy characters. Oh, and I need to make a small announcement. Rukato is the best!!! But my true #1 favorite pairing is RenaGuil. So yeah, it looks awkward and your probably slowly backing away from the screen, but it's true. There really aren't that many romance stories about them, so the story is going to be more around Renamon and Guilmon, at least as far as I'm planning. Do not fret though, cause I am definitely one of the largest Rukato fans out there, and don't think that I'm going to purposely kill the Rukato in my fic. Accidentally, it could and probably already has happened, but hey, it's an accident.

Rukato Forever J

Thank You for visiting the Realm of The Black Knight )


	11. Slight Interlude

A/N: Welcome back to the Realm of the Black knight, okay, I'm really getting annoyed by the author's notes that I'm putting up, so all of you know that I don't own digimon or final fantasy, or any of the characters or songs mentioned in this fic (unless proven otherwise). Therefore, I won't have to waste your time with these author's notes. Ok so, enjoy….

Chapter 11: Slight Interlude.

The beautiful Hawaiin sun shone brightly through the windows of the shuttle. The calming green landscape seemed to reflect the Tamer's resting forms. It was a very peaceful time for the group. Takato was looking at Rika with a small smile plotted on his face. Rika was reclining in her seat and looking at the ceiling. She was reflecting on the times in the ship. Though the chaos and strange moments ensued, those were moments she would never forget. She got her digimon back, got a boyfriend, drank alcohol, befriended Ryo (again), and got a closer relationship to her mother. This truly was one of the best times in her life. Guilmon, though bread still circled in his mind, was wondering about Renamon. She seemed to be looking at, well, him. He was looking away trying to act as if he didn't notice, but those aqua blue eyes were hard to miss. He truly did love the beautiful kitsune. Her calm demeanor always helped him get through difficult times. She had years of wisdom under her belt, which is why Guilmon pretty much declared that he trusted her input, and would always take her side. Her figure was easy on the eyes, therefore sealing the deal for Guilmon. Renamon, on the other hand, had more complicated emotions. She was looking at the saurian with an intense stare. He was so immature, yet strong. He could see things with such simplicity, never thinking more into something than he had to. His maturity changes along with his digivolutions, which is what truly fascinates Renamon. Usually digimon get so obsessed with their own power that they seem to lose their conscience and act more on instinct. Guilmon, on the other hand, actually matured and shared the thoughts of his tamer. His loyalty to his tamer was astounding. Guilmon always seemed to know the right thing to do, yet he followed her. Unknown to him, Renamon's ideas were usually just reflections of his suggestions. Out of all the digimon she had seen in both worlds, Guilmon was the only one she had loved. So now she felt the warm heat of the sun through the window, the calm of the grasslands, and the peace of being with a loved one.

Things weren't so happy for Cloud and co. though. They were stranded on a plane of grasslands that reached the horizon. It would have actually been quite beautiful had it not been 95 degrees outside and you were carrying all your luggage, not pulling, carrying.

"Damnit, why do we have to be the ones walking?" Cid was starting to get pissed off. Both from the heat, and the loss of his cigarettes," The damn kids have to be the ones who get on the shuttle. Back where I came from, the adults were supposed to be the ones riding in luxury. The kids had to walk, and work."

"Uh huh. Well our world was so small there were only like ten kids. Not to mention the fact that us riding on chocobos wouldn't really count as luxurious. The only reason we rode them was so we wouldn't have to fight in random battles. And I had to do all the running. Where were the rest of you whenever I was on the world map huh? Yeah, you were all in ME!!! So stop complaining. It could be worse, I mean, there could be random battles here…."

_Screen shatters to reveal completely random section of grasslands. Those Who Fight starts playing in background. Cloud, Cid, and Nanaki show up to fight a giant bee._

Cid: You were saying?

Nanaki: Why do I always have to get stuck with you two?

Cloud: You know what, I'm really starting to get pissed off.

LIMIT BREAK: Omnislash.

_Cloud goes berserk and lashes the killer bee 20 times._

Cloud: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Nanaki: I think he's finally gone insane.

Cid: Remind me to never taunt him again."

////////You earned 500 gil\\\\

"Thanks Cloud, we finally got some money!"

"Incorrect. This planet uses coins and dollars, not gil."

"So what you're trying to say is that we're broke."

"Yup."

"At least we still got all our stu-- HEY!!!" Two homeless people were currently running with luggage

"Ugh! I hope the Tamers are faring better than us."

With the Tamers

The shuttle had barely entered the parking lot of the Wikaloa Hilton, and was currently maneuvering around some beautiful fountains shaped as seahorses, and many other aquatic animals. The hotel seemed to be large, and was actually split into three parts, A, B, and C. (They have actual names, but I forgot them. It's been a while since I've actually been to Hawaii.) This was a really prestige hotel, and being a Hilton, could only be elegant and unaffordable. However, if you saved the world from both the D-Reaper and a horde of parasite digimon, the government could spare a few bucks to send you to a nice hotel in Hawaii, at least.

"Is it just me, or does this whole place smell like fish?"

"TERRIERMON!"

"What? I was just stating the obvious. Remember my contract." Terrerimon let out a slight giggle, as he saw Henry start to lunge out of his seat. The giggle turned into a cry of pain as Henry wrapped his hands around Terriermon's slender neck. He was quickly running out of air, and looked to Renamon for help. She seemed too preoccupied with…giving Guilmon a rose? Now that was weird. Wait why was his world going black again, oh yeah, Henry was choking him. Death by Partner, wouldn't that be ironic. Hey, why wasn't anyone doing anything? Doesn't the contract say something about me not being killed, or hurt.

**Actually it just says that Takato's liable for any injuries, as for death, that was actually in there.**

Oh, thanks disembodied voice!

**No Prob**

Hey, could you write Henry getting his claws off ME!!!!

**Naaa, this is funny to watch.**

Damn you evil author.

**That's what **_**she **_**said.**

What does that mean?

**Ummm, I'll just keep writing the story.**

Henry finally let go of Terriermon when the shuttle came to a 'not-so-abrupt stop' as the driver had said. Well, it was abrupt enough to throw Takato, Rika, Henry, and Juri out of the front windshield (note that they were sitting near the back of the shuttle). The sound of shattering glass hitting the ground along with four very loud "THUD" s disturbed the would be peace of the area. This alerted the people who were currently stationed as Valet worksmen.

"Like zoinks Scoob, what was that sound?" (guess, just guess.)

"I dun know," Shaggy and Scooby (he's just gonna speak ordinary English, cause I don't think many people will understand what Scooby is saying otherwise.) were wearing these weird red vests that they had found in the hotel. Fred had told them to stay outside and look pretty. Yes, in those exact words. Velma was trying to see if she could find this mysterious "Dragon Beast" that people have reported seeing. Daphne was with Fred, scouting the hotel to see if there were any "Dragon-like" organisms that might have scared the tourists. Scooby was both curious and afraid to see what the noise was.

"Like, what if the noise was the dragon creepo?" Shaggy inclined giving a slight shiver.

"I'm scared."

"I know Scoob, but I think we gotta check it out."

"O-okay…"

The two detectives made their way towards the tram, which had crashed into a statue of a seahorse. The driver must have been blind, or stoned, or drunk, or…something. How do you crash into a twelve foot statue of a seahorse? I mean, really. Okay, so Shaggy and Scooby proceeded to see who, or what was inside the car that crashed. They felt somewhat idiotic for thinking that there would be a monster in the car, they really shouldn't have.

"Man are you okay?" Scooby asked the nearest kid, which had blue goggles.

"Ugh, I think I'm okay. Hey, I'm not liable for any injuries caused because of someone else am I?"

"I don't think so." Rika answered for him.

"Well good, because that shit really hurt!"

"Like yeah, we heard you guys fall from all the way at the entrance man." Shaggy finally entered the conversation hoping to get to know some more people in this area.

"Wow, what's up with our driver? He crashed into a twelve foot statue of a seahorse. How in the hell do you do that?"

"Oh, sorry 'bout that lad. Never operated one of ees, "car" thingies."

"JACK SPARROW!!!!"

"Sorry lads, gotta leace ye here. Davy Jones be callin' meh." Jack Sparrow proceeds to run towards the weird disembodied voice that had called him. This is definitely going to be one weird stay here.

"Soooooooo, who are you guys?" Shaggy tried to break the ice.

"We're the digimon tamers. Our digimon and us are on vacation! Finally. I mean, we saved the world three times and we haven't done anything relaxing." Juri did the happy reply this time. Poor girl hasn't talked much during the whole fic.

"Digimon? Like that T.V. show?"

"Yup."

"Th-th-then where are your l-l-like d-digimon?" Shaggy was starting to feel worried that _real_ Digimon were terrorizing this place. That would probably explain the dragon-like creature, monster, thing.

"They're in the shuttle, still."

"Takatomon, are you okay?"

"AAAAHHHHHHH a lizard monster!!!!!"

"Wow," Takato admired the speed at which the man and dog had ran," not even Renamon can run that fast, or scream that loud!"

"Hey."

"No offense."

"Well," Rika said, brushing herself off," I think we should check in with the front desk and get our rooms. It's starting to get dark over here."

"Dark?" Ryo walked out, scanning the horizon," Aren't we supposed to go see a fire dancer tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your mom scheduled for a Hula party once it got dark. I'm guessing we were supposed to arrive here earlier since it's already getting dark. I just don't know what time it is. Rumi-- wait. Rika, where's your mom, and Cyberdramon for that matter?"

/////at a nearby shopping mall….\\\

"Cyberdramon, honey, do you think these look good on me?"

"Ummm. Yeah they look great!"

/////back with the tamers….\\\

"I have no idea."

"So you're saying we left my mom behind?"

"I'm guessing so."

"No prob."

Renamon was only slightly interested at what was happening outside. She really wanted something to drink. Wait, didn't Rika's mom say something about a Luau or something going on? It was already getting dark, shouldn't they be there? Ugh, this was going to get annoying. Where's Guilmon? Oh, by his tamer.

"Guilmon," Renamon said in her sweet voice. She came out of the shuttle, strutting down the steps with the utmost of ease and gaining the digimon's attention," aren't we supposed to be somewhere?"

"Well, Ryo said that we were supposed to watch someone dance with fire. I hope they don't get burnt!"

"Don't worry Guilmon, he meant a fire dancer. They're trained for doing those kinds of things."

"I still hope he doesn't get burnt. I remember the last time I played with fire."

"Wait, isn't your main attack a big sphere of it?"

"Yeah, so?"

"How could you have a bad experience with it if you should have harnessed it? Not to mention you produce it within your body ."

"Well, I put my hand in the oven once and got it stuck with the fire. I got burnt right after. I actually still have it, here look at it."

Guilmon stretched his paw out to Renamon and she examined it carefully. Upon further inspection, "Guilmon, how in the hell did a fire-type dragon burn themselves?"

"Said fire-type dragon, umm, told you."

"Okaaaay," Takato was somewhat confused," Shouldn't we be checking in at the hotel?"

"That's exactly what we should be doing!"

"Then let's do it, we've already taken up five pages of being in one spot."

The tamers walked towards the entrance to the hotel. They were greeted by marble floors and a glass door that Henry had bumped into, before pushing it open. The inside of the hotel was something completely different. You would have thought you were in a forest, due to the beautiful and lush trees that were in the center floor. Strange Hawaiian looking statues were hidden among the greenery which gave the place a much more inviting feeling. There was a very inviting feeling about the whole place. It seemed to be very large, and had many open spaces. This gave it an inviting and friendly feeling, that was why it was so famous. The group strolled up to the front desk, and were surprised at what they saw.

"Hello, and welcome to the Wikaloa Hilton. How may I help you?"

The lady who spoke happened to have flowing red hair that stopped halfway down her back. She was beautifully dressed in a white button-up dress shirt, and a caramel skirt that went to her knees. The man beside her wore matching attire, with caramel slacks of course, and had an ascot around his neck instead of a tie.

"Umm. We would like to know when the Luau is being held, and where please."

"Ohh the Luau. Fred, when and where does the Luau start?"

"I believe it starts in just around four minutes, and it's located right in front of B section."

"Okay, thanks. Umm, how do we get to B section?"

"Well, you guys can take the boat or tram. It's up to you really."

Rika spun around and thoroughly explained what had been told to her.

"Okay guys. We go and take that train to wherever it goes and that's where it should be!" Like I said, 'thoroughly'.

"umm," Henry was trying to compensate what Rika had said," I guess, we should just do that. It's better than sitting around here anyway."

"Man, the author's really running out of ideas, I hope we get through this soon before he works on the other story again."

"Yeah, let's hurry up, we need to get to the Luau in 4 minutes."

With Terriermon's final comment, the tamers turned tail, and walked towards the train station. They at least hoped it was the train station, a boat that didn't ride on water would kind of defeat the purpose, no? Whatever, they walked towards the station thingy and waited for the train to come up. Ironically, at the same time that the tamers stepped on the different colored tile, the train showed up at lightning speed that could have surpassed that of the speed of light, or Guilmon when he smelled bread.

"Well, that solves a lot of problems."

"Yeah, thank god for FanFic magic."

"Hey, wait. If the train traveled this fast, then we would be killed by the G-forces."

"Don't worry Henry, this is a fanfic remember, the author wouldn't just kill us off. He still needs to write the rest of the story."

"Well, why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

"Because you didn't get a contract, and therefore are not assured medical assistance if needed."

"Oh, okay thanks. Let's just go."

"Whoopie!"

Rika with her oh so enthusiastic attitude boarded the train without looking. From the second that Rika took that step into the train, she noticed that it was much softer than it should have been.

"What was that for!" came a familiar voice (at least to Guilmon and Renamon).

"Nanaki?" Renamon called out, wondering how they had gotten here before them. She had seen him and his acquaintances be left behind at the station.

"Oh, it's you guys, please come in."

"How did you get here before us?"

"Well, some guy riding on a chocobo gave us a lift here."

"You were choking a hobo?"

"No, I wasn't. That was Cloud over there."

_Screen points to Cloud who is currently eating noodles._

"Why's everyone looking at me?" he said in between slurps.

_Screen switches back to Nanaki_

"He has some issues to deal with. Hobos killed his parents….and raped his sister."

"…." Cloud tried to compose himself…but he failed, "WHAT THE #$# DO YOU MEAN. MY PARENTS DIED NATURALLY AND I DON'T HAVE A SISTER…..THAT I KNOW OF!!!!"

"Geesh," Nanaki was currently examining the protruding vein on Cloud's forehead _he could have used more cussing, but then again, that's Cid's job_

_Better not be thinking about me #$._

_What the, how did you get into my thoughts?_

_I'm telepathic of course. Either that or _YOUR THINKING OUT LOUD #$$$#4#$!!!!

"O…kay….let's just get out of here." Takato really just wanted to get to the luau, and hearing that Cloud's sister was raped by a hobo got him really uncomfortable." Let's just get the hell out of here before we all go insane." Exactly at the moment when Takato said 'ane', the doors slammed shut behind him and a sign that read "Hold on to Your Butts" flashed over and over. That could have been a signal for something, however, no one paid heed to it. At least not until the train launched from 0-90 in 0.5 seconds. Though they should have died from the G-forces or the incredible amount of whiplash they got once they stopped, this is a cartoon, and therefore, can live under any conditions that the animator/author finds funny. It's in the contract, didn't you get one? Okay, back to why the train stopped, apparently they had reached their destination. If the huge stage with girls in hula skirts wasn't' enough, then I don't know what is.

"Oh God, my…stomach….it's comin' out." Terriermon wasn't very happy about this latest occurrence and neither was his stomach. _I should have never signed that contract. Wait….Momentai._

"Well," Ryo shook his head a little bit, and was fine," I guess we're here, might as well take in the scenery and get some drinks while we can."

"Yeah….we should." Takato still panting from having his organs fly outside his body and come back in. He really needed a beer..um..soda. So as they walked off the train platform, the tamers and digimon all went towards the booth where a Devimon seemed to be serving drinks with Gatomon by mixing the martinis.

"Hello could I take your order. Or give you a barf bag," The Devimon happily and cheerfully greeted the tamers. The funny thing was that he had a real, genuine, smile. Not a smirk, a smile. The fact that he had a white apron that said 'hang loose' on it was also somewhat strange.

"Yeah," Takato was the first to order," I'll have a virgin Mai Tai please."

"Coming right up," The Gatomon responded, taking out various fruits and bottles that she needed to make the drink.

"Ummm…well, I'll take the Blue Hawaii, virgin." Rika almost forgot to add that last part.

"Yeah, I'll take the virgin Mai Tai, like Takato's."

"I guess I'll just have to agree with Henry on this one," Ryo really didn't care what drink he would be handed, as long as it didn't have any alcohol in it. The Gatomon had just finished pouring Takato's Mai Tai and poured another for Ryo.

"Hey guys," Guilmon called over," the Luau's starting hurry!"


End file.
